A Compendium of Magic, Violence and Love
by Pr3cIoUs
Summary: A collection of drabbles and mini-ficlets following the lives, loves, and sorrows of Puzzleshipping. YxYY. Will be an ongoing series updated regularly.
1. Butts

**AN:** Hi! Okay, I basically copied Auster with the whole drabble thing. Cringes Well, "drabbles" more like mini-ficlets. And once again I thank Auster for the title! What would I do without you? By the way, some of these drabble/ficlets were inspired by the words but may or may not be totally related to them. Just a warning.

Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh! does not belong to me, it belongs to Kazuki Takahashi. I mean seriously, if I owned it I would have had them making out in a store cupboard at least... orgies at the most.

* * *

Butts 

Yuugi's day hadn't been the best. He had failed one of his history exams, he had gotten detention because one of the teachers thought he had been in a fight when he was just trying to get to his locker and had lost his lunch when someone accidently bumped into him. He had been looking forward to that sandwich too.

So, Yuugi was a bit pissed, he had been meant to meet Yami at his house after school since he had just come back from university. And now he was two hours late and would probably have to deal with a sulky boyfriend.

Yuugi sighed as he opened the front doors of his school; he was pleasantly surprised when he looked up from the floor. Yami was leaning against the sleek, black surface of his car. He was staring at the ground as long, silver wisps of smoke curled around his body; deep inhalations making Yami's sinewy chest expand. Silently, Yuugi closed in on his boyfriend, rolling his eyes when he saw numerous cigarette butts on the floor.

Yuugi snatched the cigarette from Yami's lips, a scowl darkened his lips before he realised who stole it. A smile quickly lightened up the older boy's face.

"Yuugi..."

Yuugi raised an eyebrow, "What have I told you about these? You're not kissing me with this stink on your breath."

Yami sighed but gave in to Yuugi, only kissing him chastely on the cheek, "I missed you too, kitten."

Oh, if only his university friends could see his whipped self now.

* * *

**AN:** Well there's the first one down, I'll update as soon as I have a few more drabbles written. Hopefully a couple of days.

Please review!


	2. Feather

Feather

Yami absentmindedly twirled the feather quill, an antique he preferred to use when he was feeling nostalgic, in his hand, trying to ignore the distraction in front of him and get back to working on his book. So far he had nothing but a few sentences of random ideas that would be discarded. When a tiny puff of air escaped the lungs of the man resting in his lap, Yami all but completely forgot the idea of deadlines and screaming editors.

Gently jostling the body of the smaller man so that only the head rested on his lap and his body lay on the soft grass, Yami couldn't help but admire the features presented to him. Yuugi was still the most beautiful man he had seen in his life. The shining sun cast shadows over his face, making his features sharper and more refined, making Yami hum under his breath at the display.

Feeling mischievous and bored, now that he had given up on his book for the day, Yami twisted his quill and traced patterns over Yuugi's face, making the younger man's eyebrow twitch and wrinkle his nose. A moan escaped Yuugi's throat at the disturbance and Yami couldn't help but grin.

Soon deep lavender eyes would flutter open, Yami hoped Yuugi was feeling in the mood for the other things he wanted to do with the quill.

* * *

Don't forget to review!


	3. Trolley

**AN:** Hi! Yays another update. Um, hope you enjoy. Any comments or constructive criticism you may have would be greatly appreciated.

EDIT: OKay, this was revised and changed, because it came to my attention that it was a bit confusing... or a lot confusing since Auster had no clue what was happening and why. Sorry readers.

* * *

Trolley 

Strapped to a trolley wasn't how Yami thought his betrayal would end up as. Was he some sort of piece of furniture to be pushed around? Yami sighed, to say The Agency hadn't been happy with him when they found out he had helped the enemy would be an understatement. Being undercover with one of the largest assassin rings had been hard. Even harder when he fell in love with the leader. Yami had been undercover before but his feelings had never gotten in the way before.

But The Agency didn't understand what Yuugi was doing! The leader rarely acquired contracts that would hurt innocents.

Yami closed his eyes behind the blindfold, he couldn't see anything, he didn't understand why he kept trying to. It was all political, Yami knew. Most politicians were corrupt and Yuugi was just trying to improve the country in the only way he knew how, it wasn't any different than when The Agency sent him to another country to perform the same task on politicians there. But, of course, try and kill in this country and The Agency wants to make you disappear.

Yami had now become a liability to The Agency. He had been so confused when he had been with Yuugi, he had realised how wrong the actions of his bosses were. He had decided to help Yuugi, tell him Their secrets, Their weaknesses. He had told Yuugi he had stumbled upon the information in one of The Agency's servers. He didn't think that Yuugi had believed him but they had just started their relationship and Yuugi had probably been in denial. That was until The Agency made contact with him, tried to kill Yami with Yuugi there. The sight of Yuugi's face had broken his heart.

He should have just –

Yami's thoughts were interrupted by the sound multiple bodies hitting the floor. Yami panicked, he didn't want to die before he had to, he only had twenty minutes tops. Before he died he wanted to imagine his lover, before he found out about his allegiance, before Yami had seen the devastation on the older man's face. He knew rival agencies would break in at times and –

Once again his thoughts were stopped when the blindfold was ripped from his eyes. Yami's eyes widened at who he hoped was his saviour.

"Yuugi!" His voice squeaked, an embarrassed flush crept on his neck; he never was the best actor around Yuugi.

Yuugi had an unmentionable emotion in his eyes.

"Hurry up. We only have two minutes before other agents are sent."

"Yuugi... I..." His voice stopped when Yuugi raised his hand. His gaze was determined and intense as he stared at Yami.

"We'll talk about this later."

Yami looked down but started to run beside Yuugi as the other started sprinting the direction of the exit.

When the pair dashed from the building into a readied, unmarked car, Yami couldn't help but wonder if his rescue meant that Yuugi didn't hate him.

* * *

**AN:** Well there you go, hope you enjoyed it.

Review please!


	4. Coffee

**AN:** Well, I won't be updating for a while. What? I'm getting, like, no reviews. I don't really feel _that_ motivated if I believe no one's enjoying them (thanks to those who did review though). See ya in a couple of weeks. Hope you enjoy this one at least.

By the way, I made some changes on 'Trolley', it's less confusing now.

* * *

Coffee

Yami smirked as he enjoyed the show; the magic act amused him to no end. He didn't even know how he had stumbled upon it but he somehow thought that Fate decided to present him with some entertainment.

Yami fiddled with the cold cup of coffee in his hand, muttering a spell under his breath, the bitter liquid grew piping hot once again. He had had to reheat the coffee three times now, he was glad that heat transference spells required little energy for wizards as powerful as him. The performance kept distracting him, perhaps not the tricks themselves, though it did give him pleasure when he mocked them in his mind, the magician was more than distracting by himself. This wondrous Yuugi had potential with real magic.

Yami thought that, perhaps, he should take the young Mr. Motou as his apprentice.

Yami ignored the little voice inside his head that said that his interest in Yuugi was not just because of his potential with magic but also to do with the way the mauve eyes glittered with happiness as he performed his tricks.

Yami couldn't wait to have those eyes turned on him.

* * *

Please Review!


	5. Unicorn

**AN:** Hiya! I'm back and I'm ready to update. Thanks so much for all the reviews by the way, they made extremely hyper and happy! I don't where this drabble popped up from but I like it, I hope you do too. Tell me what you think.

* * *

Unicorn

Yuugi smiled as he looked at the moonlight being reflected on the lake. Call him morbid but The Forbidden Forest looked particularly beautiful tonight.

"Don't you think, Mou Hitori no Boku?" Yuugi's eyes shined happily as he saw Yami's body manifest beside his reclined form.

"Aibou?"

"The Forbidden Forest, it's pretty."

Yami's eyes widened with incredulity, "There are probably dozens upon dozens of creatures in this forest that would literally eat you alive, Aibou."

Yuugi's concentration, however, was not in Yami's answer but rather on the other side of the lake. A magnificent Unicorn stood proud and innocent, drinking peacefully from the dark water, as if it didn't know of the dangers surrounding it. Yami smiled softly, it reminded him of someone.

Turning his head, Yami stared at Yuugi, "Yes, Aibou, it is pretty."

* * *

Please review!


	6. Candle

**AN:** Hiya, thanks again for the reviews people! I hope you enjoy this one. By the way I have an idea for a little sequel for this so tell me if you think I should write one or if I should stay away from this subject completely.

* * *

Candle

Yuugi smirked; a pointed fang clipped his bottom lip. He licked at the welling drop of blood as he watched his lover writhe on the silk covered bed, his eyes flashing between lavender and silver in arousal. The room was filled with flickering candles, giving the room and his pet's skin a warm glow.

Leaning closer, Yuugi kneeled on the bed bringing the object in his hand closer to Yami's chest, hearing the other's breath hitch as the flame closed in on a pert nub.

Yuugi tilted the candle, letting hot, red wax fall on the dark pink nipple. His pet moaned as the liquid hit, the sounded reverberating through the room and straight to his groin, making it twitch in impatience.

His already half-lidded eyes closed, remembering the first time he had seen his pet. The lighting in the club hadn't done Yami justice, but Yuugi had been mesmerised by the fluttering pixie on the dance floor, knowing he had to take him as his own. Just the thought of anyone having touched Yami made his fangs itch with the desire to rip their throat out.

Yuugi let the liquid wax build once more before moving to the other nipple, making his pet arch off the bed. This was tame when compared to the things he wanted to do to his pet but he knew he had to ease Yami into it.

He knew, however, that with the way Yami groaned in pleasure and pain, his blood coloured eyes closed in ecstasy and head tilted back against the pillows, that that day would come soon enough.

* * *

Don't forget to review.


	7. Tutelage

**AN:** Okay, for the person who reviewed anonymously: I'm sorry that I offended you in my last authors note but I was just joking it wasn't meant to be taken that way. I know for a fact that not everyone who pratices BDSM wears leather, collars and buckles just like people who do wear it don't practice it. Also I don't know what you think I was implying but I didn't mean to suggest that only gay people dress this way.

Anyway, this is the sequel for 'Coffee' and there'll probably be a sequel to this one too but I don't know which scene I want to write out yet. Also, the different types of wizardry are made to fit my little universe.

* * *

Tutelage 

Yuugi wiped the sweat off his brow; this was one of the more complicated spells he had encountered. Since finding out about true magic, Yuugi had been trying extra hard to not make a fool of himself, especially in front of the person who introduced him to this new facet of his life. A facet (person) which had quickly become very important to him.

From what he learned from his Master, wizards only specialised in one type of magic, though some were able to dabble with voodoo and necromancy, and if one was talented enough, wuxia (though there were even less of those).

Yami often said he was a complete natural with magic, that the moment his Master had entered the room where he had been performing he could feel Yuugi's potential, feel his untapped magic filling the room.

Yuugi could feel this potential at times; he thought he could be so much more than just an alchemist. Yuugi wanted to branch into other forms of magic, be equally powerful in all of them. Yuugi didn't once think he couldn't do it, couldn't be the first in magical history to complete the task he had assigned himself.

That wasn't what had him worried. What did, however, was telling the man, a man he had become so attached to in the last two years, that he was leaving him to explore his potential.

That was _definitely_ something Yuugi wasn't looking forward to.

* * *

**AN:** There you go, I hope you enjoyed it.

Please Review!


	8. Medical

**AN:** Hi peoples! I really like this one and I want to write a one-shot or chaptered fic for this... hopefully I'll find the attention span for it under a rock somewhere. The little attention span I had seems to have disappeared since I haven't written more than a paragraph in two weeks whines. Anyway tell me if you like it and I'll try and find a plot for the idea I have. Enjoy.

* * *

Medical

Yuugi adjusted his glasses as he looked at his patient's chart. The emergency rush had just passed and he was finally able to look at the less important cases.

"Mr. Atemu –"

His patient interrupted him, a smirk making the rose lips quirk at the ends.

"Please, call me Yami."

Yuugi paused his writing on the chart and looked at the man sitting on the examining table, blinking at him behind the spectacles.

"Okay, _Yami_," He emphasised the name, trying to show that he didn't usually call his patients by their first name, "This is the fifth visit you've made to the emergency room this month." He set down the chart on the table and took off his glasses, rubbing the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger. "I haven't been able to find anything wrong with you since I fixed up your cut on the first visit. Either you're a hypochondriac, you like the smell of hospitals or you like tempting fate because you are some kind of masochist. Please tell me the reason because I'm intrigued."

Yuugi put on his glasses and once again looked at Mr. Atemu. He was shocked to find lust in the man's extraordinary crimson eyes, Yuugi swallowed at the darkened, glittering gems.

So, maybe those _weren't _any of the reasons Mr. Atemu had been coming to the hospital.

* * *

**Please Review!**


	9. Clock

**AN****:** Heya, I'm not too sure about this one, it randomly popped up from a writing exercise I was doing... I don't know, tell me what you think.

* * *

Clock

Yami had been staring at the large clock on the mantle for a long time now. The clock wasn't anything special, just a wooden clock that he and his lover had bought when they had moved into the larger house.

Yami couldn't tell anyone exactly how long he had been staring at the timepiece. The clock had stopped ticking the moment that the door slammed shut when his lover left for his weekend away. Yami had been wondering about that fact. Why had that happened? Was there some sort of mystical force trying to show him something or was it just a coincidence?

Yami had never been the most superstitious man but he somehow realised that this wasn't the best omen in the world for him. He just hoped nothing had happened to his Yuugi.

Yami regretted letting Yuugi leave the moment the phone rang.

* * *

Please review!


	10. Tie

**AN:** Hiya! I'm back! Okay, this one is the first sexual thing that I've ever written so I'm very insecure about it. Tell me what you think and if I should read more smut so that I can learn... even if you like it please tell me to read more smut!

* * *

Tie

The last thing Yami had expected today was to be tied to a bed having melted chocolate licked off his stomach. He swallowed and tugged at his restraints once more. The tie he had worn to work that very day was securely wrapped around his hands and onto the headboard of their bed.

Yami stared blankly at the ceiling; his eyes were glazed with lust as he arched off the bed into Yuugi's mouth. The pace of the ministrations were driving him mad, he wished he could twist his hands in his lover's hair to quicken the pace but Yuugi had made the knots surprisingly tight, almost to the point where there was no blood circulation. A surprised moan escaped Yami's mouth as Yuugi licked his leaking tip.

Yami writhed on the bed, silk sheets tangling between his and Yuugi's legs, his breathing heavy and laboured, wanting this pleasurable torture to stop.

"More!" Yami's hoarse voice begged before he even processed the thought.

The bobbing increased speed and Yami groaned. He was going to have to repay Yuugi the favour. They would see who was the best tease.

* * *

**AN:** Hope you liked it!

Please Review!


	11. Badge

**AN:** Heya. I wonder what you'll think of this one, it's one of my favourites. And it's not bad in the word count either!

* * *

Badge

This game of cat and mouse was getting a bit old for Yuugi. He had been searching for the fugitive for months now; it had become almost an obsession. A precarious one at that. A criminal that was always armed and always dangerous, Yami Atemu was the name on everyone's lips at the moment. How he was still not found with the way the country knew about him was a complete mystery to Yuugi.

He had been so close to catching him. He had almost had the sadistic bastard in his grasp.

But Yuugi was still a man, one that seemed to be swayed by pretty eyes and a husky voice. Yuugi had never even seen him move, had not been prepared for the knife stabbing him in the stomach.

Yuugi's eyes glittered dangerously as he looked at one of the many pictures of Yami Atemu that littered the walls of his office.

"Next time, Atemu, you're mine."

* * *

**AN:** Hope you enjoyed it!

Please Review!


	12. Drip

**AN:** Hiya! Haven't got anything to say about this one, hope you enjoy though.

* * *

Drip

Yuugi's half-lidded eyes watched his lover bathing in the clear, lagoon shaped pool, partly because of the shining sun but mostly because of the effect Atemu had on his already overheated body. Atemu's gelled hair had long since lost its stiffness and now hung in ebony and golden locks over his shoulders, almost covering the tattoo of the hieroglyph of life.

Yuugi smirked at the memory of Atemu getting it done; the smaller man had clung to his arm as the needle inked the ankh. Yuugi had achieved an amazing kiss for being so sensitive when Atemu got the symbol in remembrance of his heritage and parents, or how Atemu told it to their friends, a sign of his badass-ness.

Yuugi licked his lips when he saw his lover come out of the water, drops of liquid trailed down his tanned and slender body leading to the black board shorts that clung to his hips and thighs. As Atemu passed one of the other guests of the hotel, Yuugi realised he wasn't the only one looking at him hungrily. He narrowed his eyes angrily.

Yuugi knew his lover was oblivious, with the way he walked straight towards him and smiled brightly. Clenching his jaw at the other guests audacity, Yuugi snapped Atemu into a passionate kiss that had them both starving for air.

That would show them who Atemu belonged to.

* * *

Please review!


	13. Danger

**AN:** Hiya again! This is a prequel to 'Badge', I hope you like it! Oh, and I also have an idea for a sequel to 'Badge' so tell me if I should continue with this universe or just let it go!

* * *

Danger

Yami could barely even see Japan's top investigator in the dark alley. He smirked, of course they had sent him when he escaped, he considered himself quite the danger to the populace but he hadn't escaped to cause more mayhem. He needed to find his ex-bosses. They had betrayed him, endangered and involved his family so they needed to pay. He was so close too.

Yami stepped closer to Yuugi Motou, the gun rose up, pointing at his heart. The investigator was talking into his earpiece, he was about to give off his location and that would only endanger more people.

Contrary to popular belief Yami wasn't as sadistic and sociopathic as people thought he was. His job just made him commit less than legal acts that he just happened to enjoy. It wasn't that he naturally became a murderer; he was paid to kill people. Yami blinked to stop his own self-analysing, this wasn't the time.

"Mr. Motou, I see you were sent for me." His voice was deliberately hoarse; he was trying to distract Yuugi, though he knew that the idea might get him killed faster.

Yami licked his lips; even in the darkened alley he could see the investigator's eyes dart towards them. Yami would hate to do this but he had to, it would save Yuugi in the long run.

He slowly moved closer, trying to seem innocuous as possible. The gun lowered slightly but not far enough.

Yami almost gritted his teeth, but instead gave a boyish grin. Yuugi's eyes were still on his face as he reached behind him to get the blade he had procured since escaping.

Yami looked down, whispering an inaudible; "I'm sorry," before stabbing the unsuspecting man in the stomach, tearing it out a second later. He was sure to miss any major organs, the investigator would live. He watched wine coloured eyes turn glassy before knocking Yuugi out, laying the man softly on the ground.

Yami stroked the pale but smooth skin of his cheek and tore off the small earpiece, quickly giving their location so help could be sent.

He straightened and looked at the fallen man, "I'm sure I'll see you around soon, Motou."

* * *

**AN:** There you go, hope you liked it.

**Please Review!**


	14. Tassel

**AN:** Heya, I know I haven't updated in forever but I've been kinda busy and I forget sometimes to update, maybe because of lack of reviews... plus I've discovered World of Warcraft, the most addictive thing in the world. I have a theory that the owner is either the devil himself and is sucking out our souls by making us mindless questing zombies or since the game is so successful that the owner is an evil fiend that is feeding cheerleaders to a giant snake monster from hell and in turn making us all mindless questing zombies!

Well on with the ficage and I hope you enjoy it! By the way, please don't over think this one, alright? It's just a nice fluffy thing with no _weird_ meaning.

* * *

Tassel

The jet black cat, whose fur turned almost red when the sunlight hit it, licked his paw and brought it to the damp fur over his head, thoroughly cleaning it. The tufts of fur on his head had a lighter tint to it making the patterns, which almost looked like lightning bolts, stand out sharply.

Yami amused himself by looking at one of the other kittens in the large garden, one who was currently playing with the tassels that their owners had given them. He had yet to find out the name of burgundy coloured kitten (who also had similar patterns on his head) with strange but beautiful purple eyes, as he had just been brought in that afternoon.

The excitable kitten had now moved on from the toys to try and playfully fight with one of the snobbier kittens. He doubted Kaiba would lower himself to play with a normal tabby feline.

Yami narrowed his slitted eyes at the fight ensuing, he was filled with the same emotion he felt when Kaiba had gotten the better bed. Getting up from his comfortable position on a particularly fluffy patch of grass, Yami stalked over to the fighting pair and intervened between them. In front of the kitten he had had his eye on, Yami snarled at Kaiba, telling him in no uncertain terms to _back off_. Kaiba sniffed and turned his head away, ignoring both cats as he searched for the family's large Golden Retriever.

Bringing the kitten with him to his former resting place, Yami closed his eyes in contentment as the kitten chewed on his ears mischievously.

* * *

**AN:** Well there you go. No, I don't like the idea of animals engaged in some kind of sexual thing, no I don't like the idea of a cat (Kaiba) and a Golden Retriever (Jounouchi) engaged in sexual activities. The prompt was Tassel, it was either kitties... or I made Yuugi a stripper in Las Vegas. I preferred the kitties.

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it.

**Please Review! **


	15. Sexpectations

**AN:** Heya! Um, okay this one was inspired by Sex and the City, so think of it as the slightly gayer version, I guess. Um, it doesn't follow anything, I can't really remember much of the earlier seasons so it's mostly just the characters that are modelled after the girls, since the time-line is messed up in a way.

I hope it's obvious as to who they are meant to be but I want you to tell me who you think they are, kay?

And to whoever hasn't watched Sex and the City, watch it! It's an amazing show.

* * *

Sexpectations 

Yuugi sipped on his Cosmopolitan, grimacing at the bitter edge of the martini glass but soon loving the sweetened taste of the pink cocktail. He checked his watch when he put the Cosmo down, seeing that his friends were already twenty minutes late. Where were they? He had to tell them something.

Just as he had finished his thought, a white haired man, accompanied by a brunet and a blond, entered the restaurant and promptly sat down beside him. Each telling the waiter their drinks of choice, two other Cosmos and a Manhattan.

Jounouchi smirked at seeing Yuugi's drink, "I guess we were a bit late, sorry about that, I got held up and I got a ride from these two." He saw Honda's mouth open, "Not a word."

Yuugi smiled at the blond in front of him, "Forget about that, let's get down to it. How's your businessman working for you?"

Jounouchi frowned but there was a definite sparkle in his eyes, "He calls me Mutt, is an absolute workaholic but is amazing in bed."

"Really? Kaiba's great in bed?" The question came from Honda to Jounouchi's right, "He just doesn't seem like the type, too conservative."

"Well, of course you would know about types, how many _types_ have you had now? All of them?" Jounouchi shot back.

"Is it really my fault that I enjoy my sex life? I think it's healthy." Honda sipped on his drink that had just been set down next to him.

The rest of the men at the table shared a look.

"I'm guessing you stopped seeing that guy then? Moved on to the next type already have you?"

Honda smiled, tiny wrinkles appearing at the corners of his eyes, "Yes, and he's fabulous. My best type yet... young and rich!"

Yuugi's eyebrow rose, "I'm intrigued but I won't ask because you might go into details and scar us all for life."

"Fine then, ruin all my fun." Honda playfully pouted at the group, settling his eyes on Ryou, "Ryou, you've been quiet, things not working out with Bakura?"

The group saw Ryou suppress a smile, it broke through, however, with giddy excitement.

"It's going great! He asked me to marry him!" He showed his left hand, which he had been inconspicuously hiding under the table. Showing them the tasteful gold band surrounding his ring finger.

The table gaped in shock before quickly congratulating the thrilled man, Yuugi squealed as he hugged Ryou.

"Oh, we're so happy for you!"

Calming down, the men drank their cocktails. Honda sat back in his chair, looking at the writer (his next target) with half-lidded eyes.

"Yuugi, you haven't told us anything. How's life in the sack going for you?"

"At the moment, nothing is going on but you would never guess who is back and taking me to dinner." Yuugi swallowed another mouthful of liquid nonchalantly.

"No! He finally asked you out and you said yes?"

"He did, I did and he's going to pick me up here." Yuugi grinned at the men who were looking at him with amazement.

"Speak of the devil." Jounouchi pointed towards the door.

The devil in question was wearing an Armani suit and looked like absolute sin. Atemu walked straight towards their table, the occupants mesmerised by the grace shown and the muscles stretching under the expensive fabric. In a relationship or not, even Jounouchi and Ryou enjoyed the show.

Atemu reached the table, smirking at the other men before leaning down and giving Yuugi a chaste kiss on the cheek.

"Are you ready? We have reservations."

Yuugi smiled up at Atemu, "Yeah, I'm done here. See you later, guys."

He grabbed Atemu's hand and waved at the men with his free one.

"Well, that was unexpected," Honda pointed out before clapping his hands together, "So who's ready for shots?"

* * *

**AN:** Heh, well there you go, I hope you enjoyed it! I know there wasn't much Puzzleshipping but don't worry, for there shall be more, one that revolves around Puzzleshipping!

**Please Review!**


	16. Clown

**AN:** Heya! Haven't updated in a while, I keep looking at these two drabbles I have and I hate them so I keep having to write another one, meh. I'll tweak them at some point and put them up. Anyway, this one is just a cracky filled thing since I'm kinda in withdrawal from crack, I haven't written it in ages! I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

Clown

Atemu's eyes widened at the thing standing on the street corner. He bit his lip when it moved closer to him, what was it doing? Why was it getting closer? What did it want from him?

The red-paint stretched the thing's lips, making the supposed happy smile look insane and demented. Atemu moved back towards Yuugi, hoping that the man (who knew about the present world) would protect him from the creature.

The thing moved even closer and was within reaching distance, he was making something in his hands. It made the most awful screeching noise as the object changed shape and turned into what looked like some kind of disfigured animal. What kind of sick creature would dare destroy the beauty of animals? Did the creature know how much animals meant to him and

decided to scar him for life by creating such a thing? Atemu scowled as he pressed his back against Yuugi's chest, the bastard!

Atemu whimpered when the creature got right in front of him, a high pitched voice soon following.

"What kind of animal would you like, little boy?"

Even in his fear Atemu glared, he had been Pharaoh, he had faced far worse things than this and he refused to speak to this _thing._ And little boy? Honestly, he was just short. It wasn't even his fault, he wasn't from this time, he had been tall back then!

When the awful creature reached to touch his arm, as if concerned about his not answering its question, Atemu squeaked and hid behind Yuugi. Hoping the bigger man would save him from certain death.

Yuugi frowned at the clown, did he not realise he was scaring the shit out of his lover? The clown giggled joyously and tried to follow Atemu behind his back. Fuck that! This buffoon was not touching his Atemu.

Yuugi curled his hand into a fist, pulled it back and punched the clown in the face, feeling a sense of satisfaction filling him when he saw the writhing pile of makeup on the floor.

"Whose happy now, bitch?"

Turning around Yuugi smiled at Atemu, grabbing his hand and bringing it up to his mouth, kissing Atemu's knuckles softly.

"All gone."

* * *

**AN:** Heh, hope you liked it. This was also a reason to get a violent and protective Yuugi in this compendium, plus I just love an uke-Atemu, he's so cute!

**Please Review!**


	17. Minx

**AN:** Hello peoples! I just want to thank everyone who has been reviewing! You make me higher than a sugar rush! I wish I could give you guys all cookies but the only ones I have a virtual cookies that are probably destroying my laptop as we speak, feck!

**SilverDragon-Purity**: Thanks so much for the offer, I really appreciate it but it's nothing major. It's just the ending for one of the keeps glaring at me and I just have to tweak it a bit and I just have to work up the courage to post the other one up... it's nothing uber smutty or anything it's just that I might get a bollocking from some people (cough) Auster (cough) and possibly others. Heh, stupid brain coming up with these things, pfft.

**The Danvers Girls- Sammi**: Heh, I'll try and write more crack, I've been trying to not write for Compendium but feck, it's like second nature. Maybe I should go on a sugar high and not sleep for 48 hours! I shall make uber crack! A whole other level of crack! Filled with sparkles and five Yami's! Or a sequel where Atemu has a mental breakdown at the sight of Ronald McDonald! ... Oh come on, he's creepy! I don't know if it's the same in every McDonalds but he sits outside the local one on a bench with a look that just says "Come little child I have much candy and lube... I meant lollipops." And I just realised that I probably destroyed someone's childhood view of the plastic clown by making him into a paedophile... Sorry, I haven't slept.

Anyway, enough of my ramblings! Enjoy the drabble!

* * *

Minx 

Yami scratched the head resting in his lap. Softly running his fingers through the silky hair which had lost most of the shape the gel kept up as he had been stroking it for almost an hour.

Yami was still not used to the appendages on top of Yuugi's head. He was startled out of his thoughts by the object of his affections.

"You can touch them, you know?" His beautiful eyes were still closed, Yuugi's lips were quirked, not quite a smile but knowing all the same.

Yami gulped, had he been that obvious? Ever since he had saved Yuugi from continuing his life as a test subject, Yami had been fascinated by the cat ears and tail (which was currently curled around one of Yuugi's legs). He hadn't wanted to make the other male uncomfortable by making him aware of their lure.

Yami bit his lip, reverently touching the black fur. He ran a finger over the red tufts of hair on the edges of the ears; he gained more confidence when Yuugi moved his ears into his hand.

When Yami moved his hand to the back of Yuugi's ears, he was startled when a noise vibrated from Yuugi's chest. His mouth dropped when he realised what it was. Yuugi was _purring_, because of _him,_ he scratched slightly harder and the purring increased. A sleepy moan escaped the dozing male.

Yami never thought of himself of someone who would find purring sexy.

As Yami continued stroking the soft, furred ears he thought about how the saying was true: you really _do _learn something new every day.

* * *

**AN:** I so like giving Yuugi a kitty tail and ears! It's just so pretty, cute and hot! I think that anime may have perverted my mind just a little, but only a little! Okay, maybe more than a little. _Anyway_, I hope you enjoyed it! And just so you know... I _am _normal. Totally.

Review!


	18. Bank

**AN:** Hello all! I once again did the no sleeping thing, stupid me, heh. Anyway this is, I guess, the sequel to Badge since Danger was a prequel of sorts. Thank you all once again for your reviews.

**SilverDragon-Purity**: Hello! Thanks for your review, anyway, a 'bollocking' basically is getting shouted at a lot and why it would be by Auster is because she's a mate of mine.

* * *

Bank

Yami smirked as he looked at the bank teller, shooting the gun towards the ceiling once again. He sensed everyone behind him cringing on the floor at the potential danger.

"Can you open the vault for me now?"

The woman was looking down; her hands were on the surface on the table, showing him how she wasn't pushing the alarm. He knew, however, that one of the other employees had already pressed it. He had been hoping for it in fact.

Yami had been in hiding ever since killing off his ex-bosses and he had never been more bored in his life, he did nothing but look after his back. He had always had excitement in his life. Since he had joined the Yakuza he had been constantly on the move, always had a job to do. Even when in prison he had been able to do _something_, the yard wasn't the safest place so he was at least able to keep fit. And after escaping he had had Yuugi to keep him occupied.

He had been the first person to be equal to Yami; it was just too bad that they were on opposite sides of the law. Against each other or not, Yami couldn't wait to start the game again.

And _especially_ couldn't wait to see Yuugi.

* * *

**AN:** Um, I hoped you enjoyed this one, guys. I don't think this is gonna have much of a happy ending, and I think if I write any more for it it's just go around in circles. I _may_ do another sequel where I rap it up, and Yuugi finds out that Yami is _that_ evil. Pfft, this thing ended up being more a battle of equals rather than romance too. Rolls eyes Feck! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this non-romance fake Puzzleshipping drabble, meh.

**Review!**


	19. Rogue

**AN:** Hello all! You lovely people! Enjoy this one even if it's a bit geeky.

* * *

Rogue

Yami hissed, his eyes flashing a brighter red than their original colour. He was infuriated, he had lost his rapier in an encounter with a group of goblins and now he had been hired to retrieve some treasure from a local merchant with the half-aasimar half-tiefling once again. It wouldn't have been so bad if the tiefling side was dominant but instead Yuugi had buried his tiefling instincts so deep there was nothing left but traits from his celestial ancestors.

He wished he could have denied the job but he needed the money for a new rapier. So he had to work with the mixed-blood creature. Yami spat on the floor, internally he was screaming, he just wanted to get this over with so he could go lay low once again.

Yami glared as he saw the half-breed come his way. Yami hated him. Yuugi had suppressed his infernal side and he didn't seem to realise the consequences of his actions. The tiefling side was escaping in full force in another way.

Pheromones.

Every time the half-breed walked passed him, every time he was even in the general area of Yami; he was assaulted by the delicious smell of the other male, the smell lingered and drove Yami insane.

Yami was ready to attack the half-breed.

He just didn't know in what way yet.

* * *

**AN:** Okay a little about this one. I played D&D (Dungeons and Dragons) for the first time a while back and just fell in love with the tieflings. Also I think it's impossible for an aasimar and tiefling to produce any babies. Apparently it has to do with the opposite of their blood, celestial and infernal, and that the baby would only end up dead because both sides of himself will battling constantly. But dear god! If you can have a Half-Troll, I want Yuugi to be half-aasimar half tiefling!

Heh, well I hope you enjoyed this one. For one day! One day! I shall write about World of Warcraft and pretty blood elves! For the are pretty!

**Review!**


	20. Control

**AN:** Hello all! This is the sequel to 'Rogue'. Oh my God (squeal) twenty drabbles! Hope you enjoy.

* * *

Control

Yami grit his sharp teeth together, the scent was infiltrating his superior senses. His pupils were large and there was only a thin rim of red circling the black. He was getting heady off the pheromones again.

"We'll hit them quietly, from above." Yami whispered to Yuugi, pointing to the footholds on the stone walls where they could get leverage.

The half-breed gave a short nod, the pheromones were increasing and Yami had an inkling as to why.

Yuugi was nervous. Yami didn't know the reason but opened his mouth to promise Yuugi that everything would be alright but refrained, telling himself that that wasn't like him.

He was selfish and trusted no one; he did not want to get attached to some half-breed that would leave soon.

He turned away and started climbing the wall.

* * *

Gods above, save him from this oblivious male!

Yuugi closed his eyes as he adjusted his foot on the hold, he breathed in and concentrated on heightening the level of pheromones being secreted as Yami's fragrance surrounded him. The heavy smell of his arousal was making Yuugi twitch but at the same time made him elated.

He had been trying to get the tiefling to notice him for so long. Ever since he heard about the other half of his ancestry Yuugi had been looking for a tiefling to help him control the traits.

He had found Yami in the small town he had been passing through; Yuugi had instantly been smitten with him. The small horns, bright red eyes, form fitting and silver studded leather had taken Yuugi's breath away.

So, Yuugi had changed his plan. Screw learning about his ancestry and screw learning control over the bloodlust, he wanted Yami to _screw_ him.

How long did he have to wait for the tiefling to move? How long would it take for the pheromones to work? He'd been pumping the scent out for a month.

As Yuugi climbed over the top of the stone wall and dropped to the ground, catching the four goblins unaware, he decided that he had been doing it all wrong.

Pulling out his long sword, he pierced through one of the goblins' hearts, Yami at the same time shooting one with a bolt.

Yuugi always did prefer the direct approach anyway.

* * *

**AN:** Anyway, this one may be a bit confusing, I think. Yami's a bit special and thinks what he wants to and assumes like nobodies business, which isn't actually the truth, that's why I had to put in Yuugi's POV, of his actions. He totally has the hots for Yami and wants him and will probably tackle him straight after they finish killing the goblins and Yami is just in denial and a bit special and a social misfit and kind of evil. Hope that clears it up if anyone was confused. Hope you enjoyed it!

**Review Please!**


	21. Erased

**AN:** Hiya! Peoples! I actually thought we were going to die because of the stupid machine in Finland or Switzerland or Poland or... some kind of land! It's a good thing I didn't hear of it before yesterday, I may have sold everything I owned, decided to become a hippie and play and talk with flowers all day... naked. Instead I smoked like a chimney, panicked like a maniac and hoped to fucking all hell and beyond that there was actually some kind of afterlife. Heh, I guess that was just me being silly because of lack of sleep again... maybe.

_Anyway_, this is the sequel to 'Sexpectations' I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

Erased 

Yuugi stood next to his answering machine, his finger tapping the button that would delete the messages. He closed his eyes as the voice flittered though the small speakers. The voice had once soothed him and gotten his body heated and pliable under large, tanned hands but now just brought waves of sadness, anger and embarrassment.

What a fool he'd been! He had known Atemu's fear of commitment from the very beginning; he had just been hoping Atemu would get over his intimacy issues and be able to truly be with Yuugi.

Yuugi sighed as he finished the last of the beseeching messages, asking to give Atemu one last chance. Around the one year mark of their relationship Atemu had become so nervous around him; with the anniversary of their getting together fast approaching the tanned man had bolted. Yuugi had been devastated but had bounced back only to be dragged into a relationship again by Atemu. Yuugi had hoped, seriously expected, for a better second round, only for it to end the same way.

Yuugi clenched his jaw, pressing the delete button on the machine. He would not be deceived yet again. He would not be strung along only to have his love pushed away once more.

He needed a new start. A way to erase Atemu out of his life as easily as he could erase the messages from the machine.

Yuugi moved to his desk and fingered the envelope on the cluttered surface. A new start in a new place. Away from all the painful memories.

That job offer in Paris was sounding more and more tempting by the minute.

* * *

**AN:** Well I hoped you enjoyed that and don't forget to review please! Worry not! For there will be happiness with this pair... when I get around to writing the sequel.

**Review Please! **


	22. Paris

**AN:** Finally! The ending for the 'Sex and the City' drabbles! Well enjoy! Oh, oh! I almost forgot! Next week I'm going back to uni, and I will have no internet in my house, so updates may be few and far between, for about three weeks! I'm sorry, really, but I'll try and write something uber special!

* * *

Paris

Yuugi smiled, his lips stretching widely and making his cheeks hurt as he sipped on the champagne. His eyes looked dull, the usual sparkle missing from those wide, lavender eyes.

His smile slipped slightly when an arm wrapped around his waist, giving it a light squeeze. The voice in his ear made it slip completely. Seems like someone had decided to finally come and find him.

"Have I told you how amazing you look tonight?" At first the accent and language had been strange to him but had soon become as sexy as everyone said they were. Though accents didn't help with personality. The smell of cigarettes penetrated his sensitive nose, tickling it. Yuugi was used to it, he had realised that smoking was like breathing to the French. He tried to hide the grimace of distaste as he pulled his face away from Jean-Paul.

"No, you've been busy tonight." And every other night for that matter. Say anything about Atemu but he had always had time for Yuugi.

Yuugi frowned when Jean-Paul was called by one of the guests and, without a second thought, the Frenchman was weaving his way through the people.

Yuugi bit his lip and downed the remaining alcohol in his hand, exchanging the empty flute for a full one from a nearby tray, instantly drinking the bubbly liquid in that one too.

He gripped the black crystal tightly as he saw his lover laugh with some of the other guests. Yuugi scowled, straightened his suit jacket and all but slammed the flute on the tray of a passing waiter.

He would not be made a fool of again.

Without a glance in the direction of his soon to be ex-lover, Yuugi stalked out the door.

* * *

Getting out of the taxi, Yuugi fished his keys out of his trouser pocket. He sighed, he had hoped for a better night. God, he had hoped for a better boyfriend.

Yuugi moved towards the steps of his apartment building, his eyes tracing the cobblestone on the street.

"Hey, Baby."

Yuugi's body froze by the pavement, his native language wasn't what made him freeze, the voice was.

Yuugi looked up, and instantly wished he hadn't. He did not need this right now.

Atemu's crimson eyes were as intense as ever, the hair was perfect and the suit hugged him like a lover. It was all so familiar to him.

Yuugi played with his keys, trying to think of something, _anything_, to say.

Yuugi swallowed the lump in his throat, trying to calm his fast beating heart.

"How'd you know where I was?" Yuugi was staring at the door rather than the finely, and expensively, dressed man.

"Jounouchi told me. Yuugi, please you have..."

"I don't _have_ to do anything! You don't get to come here, you don't get to ruin my new life, and you definitely _don't _get to call me 'Baby' anymore! Go away, Atemu. I'm finally happy, and it has nothing to do with you."

It almost broke Yuugi's heart to see the shattered expression on Atemu's face.

"Please, I just want to..."

Yuugi interrupted the businessman again, "No. Just... no."

Yuugi went to move around the stunned man, only to have his hand grabbed, his whole body was turned around.

"I love you, Yuugi. Don't you understand how much I need you? How much I want us to have a life together?"

Yuugi's eyes widened with surprise, in all the time they had been together Atemu had never once opened himself up that much. He had dreamed of it but it had never become a reality.

"Please, Yuugi. I'm a wreck without you, I'm nothing without you."

The hand on his porcelain cheek made him remember so many good things about Atemu, so many happy memories.

The gaze was intense as crimson eyes implored at him, eyes glittering with emotion that had always been masked.

"One more chance, Baby?"

At the endearment water gathered in his eyes, making them shine for the first time in months. Anger and frustration melted away until all that was left was a bruised, but still strong, heart.

"Don't hurt me again." Yuugi leaned into the warm and strong hand.

"Never. God, never again."

And there, on the very steps of an apartment building in the most romantic city in the world, Yuugi finally got the kiss he had wanted for so long, with the man he had wanted for so long. A kiss that was filled with the _love _he had wanted for so long.

* * *

**AN:** Gah! What a corny ending! And can we talk about cliché? A happy ending in Paris of all things! All they need is the moon in the background, for Yuugi to bend his knee up in the classic Hollywood way and some random jazz music in the background... gah! Well, don't forget to review and I hoped you enjoyed it!

**Review please!**


	23. Plastic

**AN:** OMG! I'm leaving for uni tomorrow! Holy mother of _GOD_! Finally! I'm excited and happy though there won't be internet and I hope I don't go into withdrawal! England here I come! I'll try and update from the library soon though! I shall have pass the threshold of that forsaken place for internet!

And finally I'm updating the drabble that has given me so much trouble, stupid thing! I hope you enjoy it, I pulled out more than one hair in frustration with this thing.

* * *

Plastic 

Yami stared in shocked silence at the man begging him to change his, and to quote, 'hideous face'. Yami had had many clients come to him for surgery, hoping that he could make them glamorous like many of the Hollywood stars they had seen in the media; some of them had barely needed any help. He, however, performed surgery on them anyway.

For the first time in his life, Yami would have to refuse one of his would-be patients. What was presented to him was perfection and there would be no way that he would touch that ivory skin with any of his instruments.

"Can you help me?" The distressed voice brought Yami away from his thoughts.

"No." He watched the face fall, tears gathering at the corners of his eyes. "No, you don't understand. I refuse to touch your face because it's perfect."

Wide lilac eyes blinked in surprise, the muscles in his throat bobbed as he looked at Yami.

Yami leaned in to reverently touch a smooth, unblemished cheek. Absentmindedly making a note of the flawless high cheekbones and pert, little nose.

The other man flinched back when the hand touched the skin. Yami sighed and leaned back in his leather chair.

"Look, I don't want you to go to another surgeon so I need to know why you think you need any in the first place."

Yami watched as the face crumpled into a pain filled frown. As Yuugi started talking about why he needed the surgery, Yami was determined to help him in a way that Mr. Mutou wouldn't appreciate.

He couldn't let anyone ruin this perfection.

* * *

**AN:** Well there you go! I hope you enjoyed it. There will be no sequel to this! God, I wanna leave this little universe forever!

**Please Review!**


	24. Wrong

**AN:** Hiya! I got dragged into the dreadful library! One good thing about the library though is that there is internet and a private area to use it so no accusing eyes from the freshers about my supposed scary man smex, so yays! I'll try and update like I usually do, so it'll be soon! Well, I dunno what to say about this one apart that it got into my head and I had to write it, sorries. On with the drabble!

* * *

Wrong

_Yami couldn't imagine being more happy. He sipped on his black coffee at the breakfast table, cherishing the quality of the bitter liquid as it slid down his throat. There was nothing like a true Columbian blend. Yami smiled as he heard his lover come out of the shower._

"_Yami, you're up already? It's so early." His lover leaned down and gave him a chaste kiss on his lips._

"_Yeah, I couldn't sleep without you beside me." Yami sat up and put his finished cup of coffee in the sink to be cleaned later._

_Turning around, Yami linked his hands around his taller lover and smiled._

"_I love you, Kaiba."_

Yami's eyes snapped open, his heart racing and gasping for breath because of the images his brain had decided to conjure up. He shuddered, him and Kaiba? Yami grimaced and looked beside him, breathing a sigh of relief when he saw Yuugi.

Yami clutched onto Yuugi, thanking whichever God there was that he had his true lover with him that night, chasing away the night terror (which had just been wrong in so many ways, he didn't even drink coffee!).

He nuzzled into Yuugi's neck, letting the vanilla scent infiltrate his senses and calm his troubles.

"You all right?" The sleepy question made Yami smile.

"Yeah, I am now."

Shifting on the bed, trying to get as close as possible to the warm body, Yami dreamt of nothing but sparkling amethyst gems and wide, innocent smiles.

* * *

**AN:** (Cough) So, there you go. I'm sorry about the Prideshipping in there, but I had to write it. I don't enjoy it reading it, since, you know, I've been brainwashed, and now the very idea of it makes me cringe on the inside but I have nothing against the pairing in itself. Everyone has their preferences, I just don't read it. Well, don't forget to review please! Constructive criticism is always welcome.

Well, I'm off to do internet things! And perhaps scrounge up some food from somewhere in this library. I shall update soonish!

**Review Please!**


	25. Tower

**AN:** Hiya! I am once again in the library, and the good thing about today is that there are no accusing and evil eyes since I am in an alclove, all I have is a wall behind me and it won't judge... I think. Anyway, this one is one of my absolute favourites so don't forget to review and tell me what you think of it also! I will give you cookies of ultimate power. They make you change into sparkly colours and they also giggle... (cough) ... yes they do!

Anyway on with the pretties!

* * *

Tower

Yami loosened his tie and started unbuttoning his shirt under his robe as he passed the silent Ravenclaw common room into his own private quarters at the top of the stairs. All he wanted to do after his rounds was take off all his clothes and collapse on his bed. As he entered his much smaller (but perfectly practical for one person) common room, Yami was halted in his steps by a deep voice.

A voice that was always filled with such dark promises, a voice that always left his body craving for more... a voice that confused him to no end since it was coming from the painting hanging above his desk on the side of the room.

Yami tried to close his robe further, not wanting to give the portrait an eyeful, knowing that even if he wasn't technically 'alive' in the most normal sense, that the wholly perverted painting would enjoy the view only too much.

"Yuugi," Yami lowered his head, not looking at the magical painting, that way he wouldn't do something that would leave him feeling ashamed and confused for another week. "I expected you to be asleep by now."

"I know, that's why I stayed up." Yami looked up at the painting, seeing half-lidded eyes and a smirk curving pink lips. "Don't think that I don't know that you've been avoiding me, Atemu. Ever since last week, you've taken up extra rounds at night, always dragging that little half-blood everywhere and all so you don't have to spend time alone with me. Was it something I said?" The mocking question was followed by a husky laugh which reverberated through the room and hit Yami straight in his core.

Yami closed his eyes as he tried to forget the memories of what had happened last week. The way he had melted at the sensual words coming from Yuugi's painted mouth, the way he had become pliable under the mysterious and intense stare of the former Slytherin head boy, heeding to all of the suggestive purrs as if it were the hands themselves touching his body.

Yami bit his lip, unknowingly making Yuugi's eyes darken until they were almost black in the dim lighting of the common area.

"I'm not going to do that again, Yuugi." Yami tried not to shy away from the eyes, but he couldn't help it. Yami thought he should stick to looking in the general direction of the Winsor knot in the green and silver tie.

Yami didn't see the way the orbs darkened with a completely different emotion; Yuugi's face lost the humoured smirk. A hoarse scoff came from the painting making Yami stare straight into eyes that should not be filled with so many emotions.

Yuugi Mutou had always been an extraordinary person in life, even his portrait (which was only meant to have faint emotions of the subject) seemed to surpass all expectations of a normal magical painting.

"That's just what you think, Kitten."

Yami gulped. He could already feel his will bending to Yuugi's gaze and silk lined words.

_Merlin_, he was completely hopeless.

* * *

**AN:** Heh, well there you go, another Harry Potter psuedo crossover, I hoped you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it! Well, don't forget to tell me what you think because I have a sequel for this and I'll only put it up if it gets enough attention, no point putting up something people will only dislike.

**Review!**


	26. Fantasy

**AN:** Hello peoples! Thanks muchly for the pretty reviews. Okay, concerning the last drabble, I think some of you were a bit confused with the whole Slytherin/Ravenclaw thing. And I forgot to put the explanation in the A/N, stupid me (hits self with pan). Yuugi was a Slytherin and Yami is a Ravenclaw, the reason for there being a Slytherin portrait in the Ravenclaw head boy quarters is for inter house unity. Basically Yuugi was like the crème de la crème of Head boys when he was alive, he's like an example of a great head boy should be and is there to "help" the current head boy so he's in different quarters every year, though Yami's special.

Also this isn't the sequel, since I haven't got it on me right now, as I'm still going to ther library to get my fix, though I like this one just as much. I'll update the sequel next time, though, promise. Hope you like this one though.

* * *

Fantasy

Yami adjusted the microscope, looking through the lens to the image magnified from the slide. Yami jotted down the results and mentally patted himself on the back when he realised that the nanobots had improved with their new software. Yami straightened and almost did a happy dance, with the new figures the 'bots would be able to be put into a human subject soon. They would be able to modify and increase the humans strength, speed and stamina.

Yami detached the slide but almost dropped it when the head of the laboratory suddenly appeared behind him.

"Dr. Mutou! I didn't hear you come in, sir."

Yami lowered his eyes to the floor when the older and more experienced scientist laughed.

"I'm sorry, Atemu. Guess I'm getting some of the traits from the agents, huh?"

Yami gave a shy smile and moved around his superior to the computer near him, ready to shut down the software controlling the 'bots.

Yami looked at Yuugi who was leaning against the counter he had just previously been using; the older man was fiddling with some papers.

"So, how is your first project going?"

Yami started and realised that Yuugi was looking at him, mauve coloured eyes watching him carefully. Yami gulped at the look, he had never been used to the attention that the older man gave him. Always watching him intensely from across the lab when he had a moment to spare. Yami hoped he hadn't offended him in any way, he admired him with a blinding passion that was probably very unhealthy and very wrong considering this man was his boss. Not to mention the dreams concerning the man that had started from the first time he had shaken Yuugi's hand when he had been transferred to the lab.

He saw Yuugi's eyebrow raise and he remembered the question. He needed to stop getting distracted around him.

"It's going great, sir! It's actually ahead of schedule; they'll be ready in about two weeks. I just need to do more tests on the hamsters to be sure they're safe for the agents."

Yuugi smiled and Yami almost forgot to breathe.

"You're good, Atemu. My first project by myself was a complete disaster. It wasn't that it didn't work but that it maybe worked too well."

Yami frowned, how could a project work too well? Yuugi continued with a chuckle before he could ask.

"I had to run around the whole facility looking for three other Dr. Yuugi Mutous who thought they were me. Needless to say the higher-ups weren't very happy with me for causing such a ruckus."

Yami brain almost short-circuited at the very thought. Not the part about his perfect superior having actually had a project that had caused him problems but the fact that for a short period of time, there had been _four_ Yuugis.

Oh, this was _not_ going to help him with his fantasies.

* * *

**AN:** Well there you go, I hoped you liked it. Though, in my personal opinion, 4 Yuugis and one Yami would be _very_ nice... (cough) Yeah. Anyway, I'll update soon, hopefully in two weeks I shall have regular internet so updates will increase... hopefully, I'm having a terrible time writing in the house.

**Review!**


	27. Fading

**AN:** Hello! God, I won't have regular internet until, like, mid November! I hope I don't lose the urge to write, coz that has seemed to be going ever since I moved into this stupid house! I think my writing is connected to having internet because, honestly, this is getting ridiculous. I've written one drabble since getting arriving! Anyway, I guess this drabble could be considered angst, or as angst as mine will ever get. Heh, I actually have another angsty one after this but I'm gonna change the order so they'll be fluff! ... in the literal sense... heh.

Ah, well, enjoy!

* * *

Fading

Yuugi looked into his reflection in the mirror. He was surprised that his eyes were still filled with lucidity when he could feel _it_ happening already. Mauve eyes were bright as they stared over his own face. Yuugi knew it would happen, it was hereditary; he had just hoped that it would happen later in his life. He chuckled sadly; people did say he had always been an overachiever.

His mind was slipping through his fingers like grains of fine sand. It didn't matter how tight he held on to the sand, grains still escaped.

Hearing the rap on the door startled Yuugi. Was there someone in his house?

"Yuugi, are you all right?"

Who was that? And why did they know his name?

"Baby, I'm coming in."

Yami. The name sprung into Yuugi's mind and out of his lips, the name was accompanied with the image of lust filled cherry eyes and trembling lips. Panicking, Yuugi replied quickly.

"No, no, Yami. I'll be right out."

He couldn't forget about Yami, he _couldn't_. Yuugi closed his eyes and tried to remember his lover. They had been going out for three years; living together for two. Yuugi remembered birthdays and anniversaries. Happy moments and bad ones. He needed to remember everything about Yami. He couldn't forget anything about him.

He refused to.

* * *

**AN:** Well, there you go, and don't forget to review, I hope you enjoyed it... or cried or whatever, I dunno. Now, I am off to watch Bleach and get this stupid arc over with! And perhaps buy some yaoi! (Gets debit card snatched from hand) (Tries to gnaw friends hand off) (Whines) ... No yaoi (whimper.)

**Review Please'ums!**


	28. Prayer

**AN:** Hello people's! Well, I don't really know what to say about this one, I like it and at the same time drove me crazy when I wrote it, feh.

Enjoy!

* * *

Prayer

Pale-red eyes glimmered with intelligence as they focused on the keeper in the large enclosure. The tiger crouched lowly, large claws digging into rich earth as he prepared to pounce on the unsuspecting zoo keeper.

They had actually dared capture him. _Him!_ It didn't matter that he had been wounded; he should have died where he was born, where he had ruled. Instead he was kept here like some oversized pet.

He had owned that jungle completely and he had relished every moment of it. He had been Darkness, his whole being had been filled with it. His name had been known throughout the jungle. Animals would bow to him and run from him. He smiled with feral intent, remembering those days. He wondered what this human would do, bow down or run.

He was feeling frisky and he hoped for chase.

Crouching lower, the tiger's ears perked up, hearing soft sounds coming from the human. He let his body relax from its tensed position. He began to slowly stalk the man, moving carefully from the bush he had been hiding behind.

"I can't believe I have the night shift. I don't even get to interact with the tigers! All those years of experience and for what? To play with fucking leaves and... oh God, is that shit?"

The large head reared back in amusement, not having expected the comments coming from the human. A decidedly sly smile spread across the tiger's mouth.

"For fuck's sake, give me entrails any day. I thought it was other people's job to clean the enclosure. Damn rosters."

The tiger's enjoyment escaped in low rumbling and choppy sounds. Too low for the human to hear from this distance.

Chang'e sat high upon her silver home in the sky, though the tiger was unable to see through the clouds that obscured her, he knew she was there. The wind picked up, and carried the scent of the human into his nose. The human's smell reminded him of one of the flowers in the jungle, a beautiful and colourful one that always reminded him of sun sets. Though they had been his favourite, he had been sure to not visit them often had the other animals seen him actually enjoying something.

The sound emitting from the boy stopped only for him to let out a disgruntled sigh and turned around, having finished his job, only to be faced with him, a fully grown untamed tiger.

The lazy smile turned into a smirk and his unusual crimson eyes glittered in the darkness when the human gulped and stayed completely still.

"Oh, this can't be good."

The clouds that hid Chang'e gently moved away, creating a sliver a light around the human.

With the light, the tiger realised that the wide eyes were the same colour as the flower he always visited, making him pause. Chang'e had always led him unto great paths before; showing him the human in her shining radiance had to be sign.

Slowly moving closer to the human, the tiger sniffed. Strangely, he started purring, a soft sound that started in his chest. The tiger paused, that had never happened before.

The human had gone stiff, but he didn't realise as he moved closer still. He shifted his large head into the human's hand, feeling dainty fingers reverently touch his head.

As his purring increased, the tiger realised what the sign was. He had finally found his other half.

All he had to do now was figure out how this was going to work.

* * *

**AN: **Oh, there so many inconsistencies in this it's not funny. Chang'e is actually an immortal woman that lives on the moon and not the moon itself I think... I forget. Yes, I know that tigers are colour blind also. And no there will be no weird beastiality, all shall fixed in the sequel... which I haven't written, yet. **Auster** would like to reassure all the readers that she will beat me into submission by a pointed stick and then make me write everything I have planned... and she will too.

Oh and don't forget to review, please'ums, this one drove me mad. And I also want to know if you guys liked it, so you know, I can write the sequel or just forget it about it completely and go onto other AUs.

**Review!**


	29. Gone

**AN: **Peoples! I am so happy with the amount of reviews I got with the last update, if I could bake without burning the house down I would give you all cake! However since I can't bake and don't know where any of you live without becoming a creepy stalker to all of you, all I can give you is my thanks... so thanks! About the drabble: ZOMGBBQ and other acronyms as well! I actually wrote angst! Or attempted to anyway since I usually write fluff and crack.

**SilverDragon-Purity:** Thanks for your review! Chang'e the goddess of the moon in Chinese mythology, doesn't personify it just lives there.**  
**

Enjoy the angst (or "angst" I guess) while it lasts, I don't think I have many planned.

* * *

Gone

Yuugi tapped his glasses against the table gently, swirling the amber liquid around the ice-cubes. He brought the glass to his lips, closing his dull, violet eyes as the strong alcohol slid down his throat and warmed his insides. He opened his eyes and looked at the bartender, signalling for another drink.

Yuugi ignored the person that sat on the barstool next to him, he knew who it was without even having to look, it was the same every year. He would try to forget and Jounouchi would come and see how he was.

Yuugi chuckled as he tipped the glass back, letting an ice-cube enter his mouth. He played with the cold cube in his mouth; he snapped his teeth around it, hearing the satisfying crunch.

"Go home, Jounouchi." Yuugi didn't even look at his friend, only started on the next drink waiting for him.

"Yuugi, we need talk about this. For fuck's sake, it's been three years!" Jounouchi waved the bartender away as he pleaded with the inebriated man next to him.

"We don't need to talk about anything. I'm fine and I'll be fine for the rest of my life." Yuugi turned towards Jounouchi; his eyes were crescent shaped as he smiled widely.

"How can you just sit there and smile when you know this is tearing you up inside?"

Yuugi slammed the glass on the table, making the liquid swish violently. He pointed towards Jounouchi.

"Now that's where you're wrong. Nothing is tearing me up inside. I don't feel anything. I _can't_ feel anything."

"Yuugi, of course –"

"No, believe me, I don't." Yuugi paused, staring blankly at the different bottles of liquor in front of him, trying to find the words to express himself, "He was mine, you know? _Completely_. For all those years, he was with me. And... and then he was gone." Yuugi snapped his fingers together, "Just like that."

"I know –"

Yuugi lifted his hand to stop Jounouchi's sentence.

"You don't. He was my other half and without him... I'm empty." Yuugi stared at Jounouchi, "But you know something, I'm fine. Really." Yuugi smiled again, his features strained to keep the expression. Yuugi downed the drink once more and got up from the barstool. He patted Jounouchi on the shoulder before getting some bills and throwing them on the counter. Yuugi smirked at Jounouchi, his mauve eyes narrowed as he looked at the other man. "You stay, I'm done here."

Yuugi winked at Jounouchi and slipped his hands into his pockets.

He was fine. _Really_.

* * *

**AN:** Here I usually ask if you enjoyed it, but can you actually enjoy reading angst? Hmm, dilemma. Anyways, don't forget to review peoples, I came to a creepy, lonely library to update (shudders) the only thing in this library, keeping me company, is the PCs. (Paranoia kicks in) I don't think I like the way those PCs and MACs are looking at me. I think I may leave earlier than I expected, damn creepy, empty library keeping me away from my yaoi moments with its creepiness! I'm off to hunt down ever single computer in this library before it comes to life and strangles me to death with its cable of DOOM!

Toodles! (Brings out machete from seemingly nowhere) (Battle cries) Freedom!

**Review!**


	30. Tiffs

**AN:** Written when I had no internet! I went crazy! Crazy, I say! It was actually written a while back during my Bleach obsession... an obsession that is still going strong, for Hitsugaya is one hot piece of man flesh! And Ichigo, and Grimmjow :Sigh: they're so pretty. And so are many others! For they can kick arse and also pose for a poster like nobodies business! Anyway, enjoy!

**EDIT**: Damn I forgot! Some of the terms for in this story will be a little(a lot) confusing if I don't explain them.

Zanpakuto - Soul slayer

Shunpo - Flash step

reiatsu - soul energy

Taicho - captain

Fukutaicho - vice captain or lieutenant

Shinigami (just in case) - Death God(s)

Seireitei - Part of Soul Society where the Shinigami live

Also, there are 13 divisions of Soul Society, and each one of them has a captain. Yami is one and Seto is another. Sorry for forgetting, peoples!

* * *

Tiffs 

Yuugi sat back against the tree, the trunk was gnarled but he had been able to find a smooth spot to rest his back against. The sun warmed up the exposed skin of his arms, Zangetsu was laid next to him in the rustling and dewy grass, at arm's length, always near him, ready for action. The wrapped sword was ignored, however, for Yuugi's attention was riveted in front of him. The clashing swords, the swift shunpo and various kido spells had kept him entertained for over an hour.

He had come looking for Jounouchi after his reunion only to find his friend fighting with his captain. The sixth division captain wasn't pulling any punches either. Yuugi's eyes widened when he realised Seto wasn't pulling anything back.

"Scatter, Senbonzakura."

The monotonous voice reached his ears and soon there was a mass of, what looked like, pink Sakura petals rushing towards the prepared lieutenant, Jounouchi's sword ready to slash as many blades as possible. Yuugi sighed; he really wasn't in the mood to see his best friend get shredded to pieces by his captain.

"Nii-sama!"

Over the hill rushed a long haired boy, distracting his brother's vicious and powerful attack against Jounouchi, making the deadly blades stop mid-way to their target.

Yuugi saw Seto grunt and call upon Senbonzakura to its unreleased form, sheathing the zanpakuto as his brother came up to the former battling pair.

While the three of them huddled together, conversing in low tones, Yuugi was able to see the easy back and forth between Jounouchi and Seto. He smirked when Jounouchi playfully ruffled Mokuba's hair as Seto watched the interaction with calm, gentle eyes.

Yuugi stood up, brushing dust and blades of grass off his hakama. Reaching down to retrieve his forgotten zanpakuto, he chuckled lightly as he strapped Zangetsu to his back, relishing in the weight of the oversized sword. Seems like Seto was finally loosening up a bit. He was glad for his friend and the sixth division captain; they needed some happiness after all the destruction of the Winter War.

He wondered if some other captains would ever learn to calm down. He bit his lip whilst he stretched his protesting muscles.

"Tch." Yuugi sighed before taking a blind shunpo. He had no destination in mind as he seemed to vanish from sight and onto one of the high buildings of Seireitei. Another quick move had him in front of the tenth division.

Of course his subconscious would bring him here. His reiatsu flared uncontrollably as he stared at the door. He pushed the large door open, his feet taking him straight to the office door.

Yuugi jumped back when a furious shout of "Mazaki" was heard throughout the division. He snickered while a brunette blurred passed him and out the division doors.

A grin spread across his fine features when he saw a small body behind the desk, a small body that was repeatedly smacking his head against the wooden desk. His eyes traced the soft looking hair; the beautiful eyes, straining and the slender hands moving swiftly along the reports – Yuugi stopped himself before he waxed poetically anymore.

"Mutou, are you coming in or not?" The crimson eyes didn't even lift form the report.

Yuugi stepped inside the office, shutting the door behind him, piles of paperwork were everywhere, most on the floor and coffee table. _Ah, that explains the shouting._

"Still with the last name even after all this time, Yami?"

"It's _Atemu-taicho_ and yes, it shows a level of formality and respect you still haven't learned."

Yuugi winced as he leaned against the sofa facing Yami.

"You're still mad." The statement left his lips easily, "It's not like I wanted Anzu-san to find us, it's not my fault."

Yuugi cringed and realised he had said the wrong thing when a vein throbbed on Yami's forehead as he stood up behind the desk to move in front of it. Icy reiatsu filled the room and made the hair on the back of his neck stand on end.

"It is _so_ your fault! If you would stop _attacking_ me in my office I wouldn't have a fukutaicho that can get out of paperwork by teasing me about my idiot boyfriend."

Yuugi knew he should probably be angry and perhaps a little hurt but he couldn't stop the almost giddy grin from lifting his lips. He removed Zangetsu and unceremoniously threw the sword on the couch.

"Mutou?" The word sounded almost timid at his abrupt change.

Yuugi kept quiet as he moved closer, quickly trapping the short captain between the desk and his body. He felt small hands come to try and push him away as he circled the slender body with strong arms.

He nuzzled his nose against the fresh smelling neck.

"Wh-what are you doing?"

Yuugi looked into bright crimson eyes, loving the way the blush had infused into the soft cheeks.

"You called me your boyfriend."

Yuugi chuckled as the blush intensified, he ran calloused thumbs over the heated skin.

"... You're an idiot too."

Yuugi laughed and leaned down, quickly kissing the captain. His chapped lips moved against Yami's softer ones.

As he was granted entrance to the sweet, cool mouth, Yuugi prayed that Yami wouldn't get mad at him when he realised that Yuugi had forgotten to lock the door once again.

* * *

**AN:** Well there you have it! If you watch Bleach you'll probably know that I made Yami and Yuugi into Toshiro and Ichigo, they are just so pretty together! And if you don't watch Bleach, just think of it as a another AU but all credit for the names of the swords and idea of Bleach goes to Kubo Tite, the awesome creator of Bleach, I worship him for bringing me such pretties!

**Review!**


	31. Forbidden

**AN:** Heya peoples, I bring bad news. Basically, I don't think I'll be getting any internet in the house this year, something about faulty cables that only the government can fix. Yeah, like the government will get right on that. So, that means that updates will still be sporadic.

Enough of depressing no internet woes.

This is the sequel to 'Tower' (The Harry Potter crossover), finally got around to updating it! I hope you enjoy it, it's one of my favourites I think.

* * *

Forbidden

Yami clutched the velvet cloak tighter around his shoulders, the dark material blending him into the forest and midnight sky. The icy wind was biting into the skin of his face that wasn't sheltered by the heavy, velvet hood. The rain had stopped, leaving the ground damp and muddy around him. Yami cursed under his breath when he stepped in another puddle, before quickly leaning against a tree to catch his breath.

He'd been walking for about an hour, trying to find the perfect spot in the Forbidden Forest to do the spell.

Yami sighed and leaned his covered head against the rough bark of the tree. He couldn't believe he was actually trying to do this. It was wrong and immoral, not to mention illegal, in so many ways but he was still going to attempt it. Clenching his eyes tightly, thinking about the repercussions that would be sure to arise.

He was seriously going to practice the Dark Arts for a painting! And for what? Sex? Yami chuckled sadly when another, softer, voice said, _for love_. He really was a pathetic wizard. Who in their right minds would fall in love with a portrait, let alone a Slytherin?

However, behind closed lids appeared dark and mischievous mauve eyes. Yami breathed deeply, opening blood coloured eyes. His will strengthened when he thought of Yuugi, the portrait had quickly become a very precious part of his life... and he had also become a very bad influence on him if he was actually doing something like this.

His determination made him start the trek again. This time being more careful with puddles that were in his path.

Yami was surprised that none of the forest creatures had bothered with him today. While he was a powerful wizard in his own right, he knew that it was probably more of a slow night rather than his prowess with magic that was keeping them away.

Yami finally stumbled upon the clearing. The moon shone high in the sky; illuminating the dewy grass and making the droplets sparkle slightly. Retrieving his wand (ebony with a sphinx hair core, twelve and a quarter inches long) Yami felt that much safer with the dark wand. The stiff object felt strong in his hand, he had known it was his wand from the moment he saw it. Ebony wands had always chosen the wizards of his family.

A shuddering breath escaped Yami as he clenched his fingers around the inflexible wood; the air-dry charm escaped his trembling lips. Yami sighed when he felt a rush of warm air escape the tip, pointing it to the damp ground. He moved around, trying to create a circle so he had enough room to cast the spell.

It was time.

He once again put his wand into his belt. He removed his cloak, glad that the wind had died down, and dug into one of the deep pockets he had created to fit the rolled up portrait before spreading it the on the grass.

Kneeling on the now dry ground, Yami spread the painted fabric onto the velvet of the cloak.

"Finally, kitten. I was beginning to think that you had rolled me up for good."

Yami glared down at the animated paint as he stretched to spread the other side of the painting out.

"Okay, Yuugi. You are not going to talk, okay? Because I have to do this and we are not going to talk as I do it, all right? Because if you do, I'm going to freak out and the spell is not going to come out the way I want and I'll probably summon your body without a foot, so no talking!" Yami's hands trembled as he patted down the fabric almost obsessively, trying to get it as straight as possible.

"Kitten!"

The sharp tone snapped Yami out of his roaring thoughts; he gulped as he looked into the dark amethyst eyes.

"Yami, calm down. Everything is going to be fine, remember? You don't even have to go through with this, we've talked about it."

The soothing voice calmed his jittery nerves, gliding over his skin and heating his body and making him forget the frosty night. Yami leaned back and sat on his heels, making the uncomfortable shoes dig into his rear. His eyes glazed over as he stared at the handsome face on the fabric, looking back at him with that same emotion that shouldn't be there. He lifted a shaky hand and traced the edges of Yuugi's face, seeing the dark-lavender eyes close as if Yuugi could feel the soft touches on his painted cheek.

"I-I want to, I need to. I need you to be real. I need you to hold me."

Yuugi's eyes had opened now and were looking at Yami with a strange glint. Yami took a deep breath and moved his hand away, he dug into trouser pockets. The silver blade glinted in the night and Yami's mind blanked. No more thoughts about consequences. There was only one thought. Yuugi would be with him in the flesh and blood, and soon.

With his other hand, Yami brought his wand from belt and held it in a lose grip.

Taking a deep breath, the spells and charms rolled softly, but confidently, off his tongue. The wind picked up and ruffled Yami's hair, strands falling into his eyes but he paid them no mind, it was time for the offering. Yami put his wand next to him and brought the blade swiftly across his open palm, barely feeling the deep cut. He squeezed the blood on the portrait and picked up the wand with his other hand. He finished the spells with a swish of his wand and waited with baited breath.

The smell of rotten flesh and blood infiltrated his senses and he pushed down the urge to gag, coughing he remained still, not stopping the steady drip of blood on the painting. The picture of Yuugi on the fabric was slowly fading and Yami hoped that it was all part of the spell.

A large gush of wind pushed Yami onto his back. He gasped, unable to breath for a few moments.

It was done.

Yami sat up quickly but he yelped quietly when he felt something grab his arm weakly.

"Kitten, lay back down, I don't think I have the energy to run after you right now."

Yami almost snapped his neck with how quickly he turned.

"Yuugi..."

Yami all but smothered Yuugi as he hugged him. The man was naked and probably cold but Yami couldn't stop touching him long enough to get the velvet cloak.

"Yami, careful. I haven't had a body in a long time."

Yami smiled, and kissed Yuugi's neck gently. "You've never had a body, baby."

Yami's face was touched with trembling hands and brought up to face Yuugi's. Yami had never seen that look on Yuugi's face before.

It was one filled with... guilt. But why?

"Kitten," Yuugi paused, a conflicted expression crossing his face. "There are some things I haven't told you."

Yami didn't like the sound of that.

* * *

**AN:** Well, there you go, I hope you enjoyed it. Worry not for there shall probably be a sequel I know I kind of left it hanging a bit. I just need to write the drabble... hopefully soon. Anyways, don't forget to review, please'sums!

Oh, I almost forgot, Happy Halloween, peoples!

**Review!**


	32. Convention

**AN:** Hello peoples! Sorry I didn't update sooner it's just that there have been people around me for the past week, not letting me do things and looking at me with their accusing eyes. God, I'm so yaoi deprived it's not funny! Tomorrow, however, everyone shall leave and I will be able to do all my normal yaoi filled things! Ah, but there in lie a problem, I was meant to do a bunch of work this week which I haven't done but I will have to do over the course of the next couple of weeks so updates may become even slower than usual, though I will still try and update at some point during the week.

Anyway, this drabble is weird, you'll probably be able to see what I was obsessed with when I wrote it. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Convention

Atemu muttered angrily under his breath as Yuugi dragged him into the packed room. Everywhere he looked people were dressed as anime characters. He saw shinigami and samurai, boys dressed as girls and girls dressed as boys. He grimaced as he saw a man dressed in a Sailor Senshi costume, he closed his eyes tightly at the sight and let Yuugi lead him wherever the other man wanted.

Atemu bumped into Yuugi when the smaller male stopped abruptly. He opened his eyes slightly and was, once again, presented with the picture of why he was at the convention.

Yuugi. In a schoolboy uniform. A _tight_ schoolboy uniform.

Atemu couldn't resist putting his hands on the slim hips. He had dressed up in a black uniform with gold trim and high collar, an outfit that he had been investing in all year. Atemu had laughed when Yuugi told him about his plan to go to the biggest anime convention in Tokyo, needless to say, Yuugi hadn't let Atemu touch him for about a week.

After a week of sexual frustration, missing touching his Yuugi and sleeping on a lumpy couch, Atemu had caved and apologized for laughing. Yuugi had immediately jumped him and showered his face and neck with kisses. Atemu smirked and moved his hands to rest of a flat stomach as he leaned down and rested his chin on Yuugi's slender shoulder. He had really liked what Yuugi did to him after the kisses.

He still couldn't believe that Yuugi had persuaded him into coming with him. As he had leaned back in the bed after their heated lovemaking, Yuugi had left the bed and gone to freshen up; only to come back dressed as a schoolboy. Atemu shifted closer to Yuugi rubbing his cloth covered erection against the small of Yuugi back, moaning softly at the memories and the thinly veiled manipulation Yuugi had put him through when he asked if he wanted to accompany him to the convention.

"Atemu!" He could hear the whine and scold in that one word. He groaned and stepped away slightly, willing his erection away. Though one look around the room and the group of men who had decided to dress as the Sailor Moon characters really helped with his problem.

He sniffed lightly when Yuugi dragged him to one of the tables, the smaller of the two rambling excitedly about his favourite character, the one he had decided to dress as. Lelouch Lamperouge. If the character hadn't been fictional, Atemu would have been jealous with the way his lover went on about him. Yuugi had even almost gone as far as to try and cut and dye his hair. Atemu snorted, as if he would let Yuugi mutilate his body like that.

As Yuugi chatted to the voice actor for his favourite character, Atemu bent down to press a soft kiss on Yuugi's temple and went to lean against a nearby table, keeping a watchful eye on Yuugi's animated and flushed face. Atemu crossed his arms over his chest, ignoring the glances he was getting from other guests in the convention. He also ignored one of the more confident people who came up to him, asking him who he had dressed up as and from which anime it was.

All the while Atemu stared at Yuugi's smiling face.

Hn, the things he did for that man.

* * *

**AN:** Well, anyone who hasn't seen Code Geass probably doesn't knoow who Yuugi is dressed as but let me tell you that he's a hot piece of ass and Yuugi dressed as him even hotter... phwoar. Anyway, hope you enjoyed it, I couldn't get the idea of Yuugi as an anime geek out of my head so I wrote it.

**Review!**


	33. Apartment

**AN:** Hiya peoples! ZOMG! Guess what I have? I have the wonderful, yaoi-giving God that is internet! [Sighs] It really is nice having it though it's costing me a bomb since it's mobile broadband and I'm more distracted than ever but it's like having a limb back [strokes internet tenderly]. Well, now that I have internet, I shall try and speed up the updates again, though uni is getting a bit hectic but I shall try and keep writing so I can update... so far it isn't going very well, but still, I shall try! Honest.

Enjoy!

* * *

Apartment

Yuugi jumped on the balls of his feet elatedly; the sound of keys jiggling in the lock increased his anticipation. They were finally going to see their new house for the first time in a year. The lock unlatched and the door swung open with the momentum of Yami's hand.

Yami nodded at him, moving away from the opening to let him in. Yuugi giggled excitedly and kissed Yami on the lips as he passed the tall man into the apartment.

The large smile on Yuugi's face dropped abruptly as he saw the disorder in the room.

The wallpaper was discoloured, the carpet was stained with _unspeakable_ things, there was a distinct musky smell of _unclean_ throughout the house and (the worst thing in Yuugi's opinion) the curtains were hideous!

Yuugi's eyes filled with tears, his own pair of keys fell to the floor as he stared in horror. He gulped down the rapidly increasing saliva in his mouth.

He swiftly turned around to face Yami's cringing expression. He saw Yami's handsome features change into a happy smile, though the large spread was surely forced for his benefit.

"How did this happen? It was fine a year ago, it's impossible for it to have gotten _this_ bad! Were the last tenants hobos?"

Yuugi was panicking now, they had a three year lease! It would take forever to get out of it.

Desolately, Yuugi forgot about the dirt infesting the apartment and sat on the grey couch, only to realise that grey wasn't the original colour of the sofa when a cloud of dust enveloped him. Absentmindedly, he gathered that the colour had at one point been a pale blue. He cringed, apparently he was sitting on a couch that had never seen soap in its entire existence. He was going to have to burn his new jeans now.

Yuugi's head hung limply against his chest, the dust had settled in his hair, making the large spikes droop slightly with his mood. Particles flittered up his nose and tickled his senses, making him sneeze and, once again, disturb the dust that had settled down. Yuugi glared into the soot-covered fireplace in front of him.

"We're not staying here, Yami." Yuugi hissed through clenched teeth when Yami sat (more softly than Yuugi had) on the couch next to him.

Yami gently brushed the dust out of the soft hair, "And where exactly are we meant to stay until we find a new place?"

Yuugi brightened and clutched to Yami's clean shirt, "We could stay at my parents! They have plenty of room and would love to have me back home!"

Yami sighed and rolled his eyes, "Did you forget that you'd have to take me with you? Your mum's fine with me but the first sight your father gets of me, he'll tackle me and wail about me stealing his baby's virtue. I don't think I'd survive the night... at least with all my genitalia intact."

Yuugi's eyes dimmed and he hung his head against his chest.

"It'll be fine, baby. All it needs is a good scrub–"

Yuugi interrupted Yami's speech scathingly, "It needs fire. A whole lot of fire everywhere." Yuugi's eyes glinted, "Yes, _that'll_ get rid of the smell."

Yami suppressed a chuckle, "Yes, Yuugi, of course. But maybe first we could try the bleach before going crazy with fire, yes?"

An over exaggerated whine escaped the sulking male, "Fine. But this house better smell like fucking lemons by the time we have company over!"

Yuugi stood up from the couch, shaking what excess dust was left from his body, he went on to look for the bathroom, ranting all the way at the amount of money they'd have to spend on cleaning products and the backup paraphernalia of matches and petrol.

Yami smirked and looked around the living room. The furniture was new, just not taken care of, the fire place seemed to be in working condition and the view from the large windows was beautiful, it would look great by the time they were finished with it. He finally gave into his chuckle when he heard Yuugi moan dramatically about the state of the toilet.

So, the apartment was technically shit. But it was their shit.

* * *

**AN:** Hm, I hope you liked this one, I had to write this, I did! The idea came to me because I hate my new house, it's awful, not as bad as Yami and Yuugi's new place but that's what gave me the idea. Hope you enjoyed it!

Review!


	34. Winter

**AN:** Hello peoples. I'm so sorry for not updating sooner, things have been hectic this past month with assignments and some family problems have popped up so I really haven't had the time or the energy to write but hey, here's an update, finally, after almost a month.

This one is dedicated to Auster, because she kept badgering me and poking me with a pointed stick and threw things at me when I was sleeping... oh she did, she has invisible rocks that travel through walls *nods head* so she's evil but this is still dedicated to her since without her I would still be ignoring it, heh bet she didn't expect it to turn out so cracky at the end.

Hope you enjoy the drabble!

* * *

Winter

Yami paused in his work, fluttering his wings angrily and free of the icicles that had gathered around the edges. He looked at his surroundings. The snow was falling gently, creating soft blankets all over the once green ground and sprinklings of white on the tall trees. The cold weather froze the water from the earlier storm, forming crystal like droplets on the many large webs, making the silk glimmer in the moonlight like strings of diamonds.

Yami pouted, his crimson eyes darkening into a maroon shade resembling the colour of dried blood in his frustration.

He muttered to himself softly, refusing to spread the winter any longer. Standing over a pile of frosted leaves, Yami put his hands on his narrow hips, watching his brothers and sisters frolic over the lake that was quickly freezing as they skated over the water.

Letting out a puff of air, Yami flew to stand on a lower branch from a nearby tree.

He was fed up. He had been doing this for hundreds of years and he just wanted a break from the monotonous boredom from every year. Crossing his arms over his chest, Yami looked at his surroundings, seeing that most of the thick forest was already covered in soft, white powder. Yami smirked to himself, his brothers and sisters could handle the rest without him.

His wings vibrated in anticipation before he shot off the branch. He flew high above the trees to see how far he was from the glowing town. He smiled and realised it would only take a few minutes. Before flying off, he paused to admire his brethren's work and his in admiration of the snow covered forest, he found one lone cabin in the woods, the working chimney letting out a continuous long stream of black smoke into the air. Intrigued at the fact that he had never noticed that cabin in all his years of spreading winter in the forest, Yami changed his mind. It seemed that he would have to stick someone to a lamppost some other time.

He swooped and twirled through the trees leading to the cabin, pausing by a frost encrusted rose bush when he caught sight a human outside on the porch of the rustic lodge. The human, if one could call the statuesque magnificence a mere human, was sat on the wooden steps, face tilted up to the clear midnight sky, a cup of steaming tea lay beside him, ignored in favour of the radiance of the glittering stars. The collar of the woollen jacket was pulled up around his neck, the material, though thick, moulded around the human male tightly.

Yami sighed and leaned back against one of the frozen roses as he stared at the picture in front of him. Yami tilted his head and bit his lip when the human smiled at stars. He admired the strong angles on the man's face, the narrowed mauve eyes and curved lips.

Yami gently flew nearer to the man, landing on the step's banister. The human was even more handsome from up close. Yami giggled and flew around the person, disturbing the carefully constructed peace that the man had built for himself.

Yuugi started as he heard a buzzing around his ear, waving his hand he tried to shoo the insect away.

"Hello, human!" A cheery voice sounded, startling Yuugi even more and precariously making the cup of tea beside him shake as he jumped. He whipped his head around trying to find the source of the sound and found nothing around him. A tiny laugh resounded by his ear before he felt something land on his nose. Yuugi's eyes crossed to try and see what was on his nose.

_A firefly? One that... talked?_

Yuugi whispered the words carefully to himself. Maybe he hadn't been getting enough sleep, he knew one thing though, mental illnesses did not run in his family or maybe... he stared at the cup of tea beside him, what the hell was in those tea leaves?

"Silly human, I'm a fairy not a firefly!"

Yuugi blinked rapidly, his vision blurring from keeping his eyes crossed too long. The thing continued to speak before he could mutter something about not buying any more supposed "tea leaves" from corner shops that looked the slightest bit dodgy.

"And you're going to be mine!"

The hallucination moved from atop Yuugi's nose to hover in front of his face, he saw the tiny wings (that Yuugi was still sure were a figment of his imagination) shake off some gleaming dust before his world went black.

* * *

**AN: Read Please!**

Hope you enjoyed it, people, I'm gonna have to do a sequel for this one soon. Oh, I almost forgot, I've a got bunch of drabbles that need sequels and I wanna know which ones people would prefer to see done first. I mean I'll try and do all of them... eventually, but I wanna know which sequels you guys would want first, you know. So, the one's I'm planning on doing sequels to are: Tutelage, Candle, Bank, Forbidden, Prayer, Winter, and I think I can think something up if people want sequel done for a drabble I haven't listed, so vote, people, vote for the sequels you want first.

Also, don't worry, I have new drabble coming out soon, not all of them will be sequels.

Don't forget to review and vote for the sequels!

**Review!**


	35. Fallen

**AN:** Hiya! Thanks for all the reviews, I'll get started on the sequels soon!

Enjoy this one!

* * *

Fallen

"I am _not_ happy."

Yuugi flinched at the suddenness of the statement and the growl that followed. His grey, feathered wings curled around him further when a blast of icy, biting wind hit him. His head ducked between their protection when his companion strode past him, pacing along the length of the room in a simmering rage.

"Yami..."

"Don't. Not now."

His wings twitched at the interruption, he peeked over the soft feathers and saw that Yami had paused near the door, his back facing Yuugi. The black wings stretched out magnificently as if they had still been their pure white, Yuugi sighed as he realised how far gone his lover was, judging by the colour of the wings.

The dark wings folded up abruptly, and he turned around, facing Yuugi, his crimson eyes lighting up in barely suppressed anger and the wind picked up considerably in his ire.

"His precious creations get to have free will but we have to follow him blindly! It's not fair, we worshipped Him for millennia and this is what we get, banished with the humans."

"Calm down, Yami." Though the suggestion was completely ignored and a sneer rose to his lover's face.

"How can you not hate Him?"

"Because now we get to be free, I can't hate Him for giving us the freedom to do as we wish... finally. He sees this as a punishment but, _Yami_, I see this as our everything! How many times have we looked down at the world and wished we could do what they did?"

"But for it to actually happen is a completely different thing, lover! We have no idea how to act, no knowledge of how the world works, He's basically left us helpless." Yami's breathing was heavy, his crimson eyes dulled as he stared blankly over Yuugi's shoulder, "I have never regretted loving you –"

Yuugi's breath hitched in his throat and he worked his vocal muscles until he squeezed out softly, "Are you saying you do now?" Tears gathered in his eyes and threatened to spill forth.

Yami's eyes brightened and instantly he was embracing Yuugi's slight form in his larger one, clutching desperately to where the grey wings met the slender back. "No, never! Never think that, please."

The wind had all but stopped as Yami calmed slightly and the large, black wings curled tightly around both bodies.

Yami's eyes darkened as his mind continued to work and think over what had happened, "I just wish for it to be different." He squeezed Yuugi against him, protecting him from the wind that, once again, had increased in speed and ferocity. "I want Him gone! If only we could..."

Yuugi separated himself from Yami hastily, mauve eyes glittering dangerously as he gazed at his lover, "Don't even think about it, Yami! We'll be killed and you know it. There hasn't been a rebellion in millennia and there isn't going to be one now." Yuugi voice pleaded for no arguments, his eyes screamed at his lover. "We don't need this!"

"This what?" Yami's hands rested heavily on Yuugi's shoulders, not allowing him to be unconnected from him, not allowing the other male to leave him.

"This vengeance!"

"We could do it though, Yuugi!" Yami's eyes had dulled again and his voice had lowered to a whisper, "We could overthrow Him!"

Yuugi's eyes closed, knowing for a fact what was about to happen. He hoped, against hope, that it wouldn't, but knowing that it was all in vain.

Yuugi's jaw clenched tightly and his wings spread out when a dark and suggestive voice filled the room,

"Did someone say something about overthrowing the Lord?"

Yuugi's eyes snapped open at the familiar dark power that flowed through the room (though his lover gave no indication that he was aware of his surroundings) and Yuugi's head jerked in the direction of the where the voice had came from. There, in the far corner of the room, stood a white haired demon with orange flames licking up his arms and a dark liquid spilling from his bare feet onto the floor. His eyes glittered gleefully as he stared at Yuugi's, now susceptible, lover.

Yuugi pleaded desperately, to something or someone, that by the end of this night they, at least, still had their wings. Regardless of what colour they ended up being.

* * *

**AN:** Hope you enjoyed it! And don't forget to review!

**Review!**


	36. Cake

**AN:** Hiya people! It's been... entirely too long since I updated, sorry about that. I wanted to get a drabble out for Christmas, but life seemed to get in the way, so currently it's being reworked to take out all the christmassy things about it. I'm trying to get in the writing mood again but it doesn't seem to be working, it could be coz I've had the flu for about a month. I'll try and start writing much more when I get better, sorry for the delay, hope you enjoy this one, it's just a little piece of crack.

Enjoy!

* * *

Cake

Yami stared intently at the cake in front of him; surely it was fine to have a nibble. His hand, which had already gotten a fork from the draw, moved on its own accord, closer to the tempting chocolate cake that had been staring at him for the past hour.

Just as the metal utensil was going to touch the dark chocolate icing of the cake, a spatula appeared out of seemingly nowhere and slapped his hand, making him whimper and drop the fork onto the floor.

"Just _what_ do you think you're doing, Yami?"

Yami winced and turned sheepish crimson eyes on his, now livid, lover. "Nothing." He smiled shakily when he saw Yuugi's beautiful amethyst eyes darken. "I was just admiring its... spongy goodness."

"Admiring my_ grandfather's_ birthday cake with a fork?"

Yami flinched but refused to be deterred from his mission, "But, Yuugi, it's like food porn! Just let me have a taste!"

Yuugi waved the spatula in Yami's face menacingly when the other man made a lunge for the star of Yami's food fantasies, "No, Yami, I swear, no sex for a month if that cake is so much as breathed on."

Yami pouted, whilst trying to seem like he wasn't, when a devilish idea popped into his head. Quickly, Yami pinned Yuugi against the counter with his hips and nipped at the other man's jaw lightly, he breathed into the other man's ear before taking a lobe into his mouth. "Yuugi." He spoke the name huskily and caressed the back of the slender neck softly.

Meanwhile, Yuugi was in a state of bliss, his lover's hips grinded against his and the little kisses across his hairline were driving him into insanity and all the while he didn't see a hand sneak around him.

Yami pulled back abruptly and smirked at Yuugi as the other man stared hazily up at him, Yami stuck a finger in his mouth and cherished the rich, dark chocolate that he had been able to steal from the cake as he distracted Yuugi with his kisses. He moaned but quickly sobered as Yuugi's eyes brightened when he came out of his lust induced fog.

Yuugi, turned around quickly and saw that there was a large piece of the icing missing, his eyes darkened and his hand tightened around the spatula. Knowing that Yami was now long gone from the kitchen, he muttered darkly to himself, "Oh, he's going to get _such_ a spanking."

* * *

**AN:** Well, I hope you liked this random piece of crazy. Well, don't forget to review! And I'll try and update something by next week, hopefully it'll turn out alright!

**Review!**


	37. Waiting

**AN:** Hiya people! I promised I'd update and I have, I should get a cookie! Anyway, this was inspired by 'The Man Who Can't Be Moved' by The Script, amazing song, go listen to it if you haven't. It's really different to the actual video and song though. Hope you enjoy it.

* * *

Waiting

Yami blew into his cup gently, slowly cooling down the hot liquid. He blinked tired, crimson eyes towards the coffee shop door, hoping with all his heart that the person walking through would be his mysterious stranger. Yami fought down a forlorn sigh when a red-headed woman walked in and went to the counter, dashing away his hopes again in one fell swoop.

He shifted in his chair and stretched his long legs out under the wooden table, wincing slightly when his knee popped at the movement after hours of stillness.

For months he had been frequenting the coffee shop, looking for a man that he didn't even know the name of. Yami had been caught in a sudden downpour, without an umbrella, and he had only gone into the cafe to buy something warm and let the wind and rain die down before trudging his way home once more, he had been getting comfy in one the booths in the back on the establishment when _he_ had walked in. Soaking from the rain, the clothes had clung to the toned frame. Damp locks of hair had hung around his face in an outrageous and multicoloured curtain and through and bright fringe, mauve eyes had sparkled in good humour as he shook off some of the excess water onto the carpet at the door.

From that moment Yami had been instantly smitten with him. He had seen as the man's hair dried and turned into a head of disarrayed spikes, seen that he liked to put two sugars into his cup of tea and that he picked the nuts out of his banana nut muffin. Yami remembered giggling at the face the man had made as he picked the nuts out. He remembered the soft but masculine voice as he spoke to the waitress and into his phone.

Needless to say, Yami hadn't had the courage to go up to said man and had lost his chance with him. But Yami had never really been a quitter, for months he had visited the shop, expecting to once again see the stranger, so that when he did he would go up to him and finally ask for his name. Ask for more than his name. But in all the months he had been going to the cafe, every day after work on his way home, Yami hadn't seen the man, and he had promised to himself that that day would be his last day visiting it. He just couldn't continue with the disappointment of going in everyday and not seeing the man he had had been besotted with.

Sighing lightly, Yami finished his cup of coffee. He stood and put his heavy coat on, ready to finally say good-bye to the cafe that had only brought sadness and regret into his life. He gave the cafe one last look, hoping that he had missed the man when he went for one of his bathroom breaks and currently the man was picking the nuts out of his muffin in a far corner of the room. Yami closed his eyes when all that he saw were strangers that weren't _him_.

Opening his eyes, Yami strode out the cafe door, not once looking back as he walked on his way to his apartment.

Had Yami looked back, however, had he stayed one more minute at the cafe, his hopes would have been answered with the same multicoloured haired man that had been at the cafe all those months ago. But Yami strode onwards to his apartment, not seeing as the man he had been searching for enter the cafe.

* * *

**AN:** Ah, not a happy ending there. But who knows maybe they'll bump into each other at another cafe. There isn't going to be a sequel for this, I wanted it to end with Yami just missing Yuugi after months of pining, poor baby. Well, I hoped you enjoyed it! And don't forget to review!

**Review!**


	38. Disbelief

**AN:** Hello! I think that I'm finally getting into the writing groove, awesome! Well, I thought that there should be some crack after the last drabble since it was a bit sad, so here you go! A drabble chock full of crazy for all of you!

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Disbelief 

"So, you and Yami, huh?"

"Yeah." Yuugi carefully avoided eye contact with the blond and dipped a chip into his ketchup.

"Really?"

"Mmm hmm." He mumbled, chewing and nodding his head.

"On a bed?"

"Uh huh."

"You had sex with... Yami? Yami Atemu?"

Yuugi bit his lip and vigorously nodded his head once more.

"The guy you've been lusting after for three years?"

"Yeah."

"Gay sex?"

"Yes!"

"Was it –"

"Would you stop with the damn questions?"

"Well, I'm just trying to get my head around it... seriously, Yami Atemu?"

Yuugi slammed his hand on the table and stood up, his voice carried throughout the cafeteria. "For fuck's sake, man, yes! _Yami Atemu_ and I had hot, naked, sweaty, _gay _sex in a bed, against the wall, in the shower and also on the damn floor! Stop with the questions already!"

Jounouchi's eyes had widened, along with the rest of the student body that was currently staring at a glaring Yuugi. Jounouchi seemed to ponder the answer for a split second before his lips parted once more:

"... Are you sure?"

Yuugi's left eye twitched and he lunged for his best friend's throat, trying to claw at the tanned neck with his fingernails, only to be stopped short from ridding the world of one less blond (he was sure he would get a parade in some countries) by a strong arm along his waist and a deep voice by his ear.

"Now Yuugi, you'll only regret it later."

Yuugi only thrashed violently in the taller boy's grip as he continued to glare at Jounouchi.

"Let me go, I have the right to kill him! Do you know how annoying he is? And I don't care if I regret it, I'll have the satisfaction of knowing that it's his blood under my fingernails!"

The student body shivered at the snarling sight of the usually calm and gentle boy and pushed their lunch away at the image.

"You're not being very nice, sugarplum."

"I don't nee – Did you just call me sugarplum?" Yuugi turned incredulous eyes on his new lover, the pet name making him forget about the need to murder his best friend and the amount of cleaning products it would take to get the blood stains off his uniform.

"Yes. Yes I did." Crimson eyes stared at him serenely under a blond fringe.

"... Are you nuts? You don't just randomly say those things! It's embarrassing!" His selective memory decided to kick in at just that moment, making him forget about what he had, moments before, shouted across the cafeteria.

He saw the ruby eyes narrow at him and suddenly he was being pulled along the cafeteria towards the door. Yuugi was once again thrown for a loop, "Wait! What? Where are you taking me?"

"To do my job. Clearly you are way too tense, I haven't been doing my job correctly."

"Huh? I am not tense!"

"Yes, you are but don't worry, after we find an empty classroom, you'll feel like a noodle, you'll be _that_ relaxed!" Yami smiled brightly back at Yuugi.

Shocked and confused by the somehow arousing image of him becoming a noodle (he was a seventeen year old boy with raging hormones, plastic bags could get him aroused!) and dazed by the sight of the stunning smile, Yuugi could only nod and agree.

"... Oh... okay."

The Student Body (as the they come to be known as) sat shell shocked in the large cafeteria, watching as the two boys left the room in a hurry, letting the double doors close loudly behind them. The Student Body exchanged glances and wondered, collectively, what had gotten into Mutou that week, he had been acting strangely. There were numerous blushes and uncomfortable coughs spreading throughout the room when they realised what, exactly, had gotten _into_ him.

* * *

**AN:** Heh, hope you enjoyed it, gave me a giggle this one. I'll try and update again soon, hopefully with one of the sequels that I should have finished ages... :Sheepishly: Sorry about that.

**Review Please!**


	39. Changes

**AN:** Hiya! Sorry for not updating sooner! Anyway, here's this extra special, extra long one for you guys! It's the Prayer (the one with tiger Yami) sequel! Took me ages to get around to writing it, I know, but finally it's done!

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Changes

Yuugi walked into the large enclosure, hoping that the South Chinese Tiger that had almost given him a heart attack had actually been kept in his cage this time. While he hadn't been hurt, Yuugi did not want a repeat of the last time. Closing the heavy metal door behind him quickly, Yuugi trekked over some big rocks to get to the area that needed cleaning. The slight man started when he heard a sudden noise behind, his heart beating rapidly, he was glad to realise that it had only been a bird that had caused movement in the trees.

Breathing a sigh of a relief, Yuugi continued to where there was a particularly large pile of faeces. Passing the tiger's cage, Yuugi peeked inside to see if the large cat was asleep and was shocked to find a naked, male body lying on a pile of straw that had been put there for the tiger.

"Oh God," Yuugi quickly opened the cage and strode towards the man, "Sir, sir!" Yuugi touched the shoulder, quickly pulling back when the man rapidly opened his eyes and _growled_ at him, before he paused and actually _sniffed_ at the air. A loud rumbling sound escaped soon after from the slightly dry but full lips.

He stumbled further back when the man all but nuzzled his right thigh and proceeded to purr against it. Yuugi's eyes widened to the size of saucers and for a moment stood rigidly before he tried to remove his person from the clearly psychotic man.

A hand reached up before he could even step backwards, however, and long, sharp fingernails pressed through his jeans. Who the Hell was this guy? How could a tiger just disappear? How was he going to tell the conservation site that one of the last South Chinese Tigers had gone missing?

Yuugi winced at both the fingernails and the deep shit he was going to be in but tried to speak as calmly and steady as he could, "Sir, how'd you get in here? Where's the tiger? Did you get trapped? Where's the tiger? Are you okay? Do you know where the tiger is?" His questions came out in quick succession however in his panic and the man looked up at him with half-lidded crimson eyes and his mouth snapped shut as he stood almost mesmerized for a moment.

_Crimson eyes?_ Yuugi thought to himself, he'd seen them before but couldn't pinpoint where.

A low and rough question escaped the male's throat, jerking him out of his stupor. Yuugi thanked the lord that it was in one of the Chinese dialects he had actually learnt, a sigh of relief escaped him and he switched to Min from the Mandarin he had automatically started speaking with.

He repeated his questions and watched bemusedly as the man looked at himself with wide ruby eyes before a sharp, toothy grin appeared on his lips.

"I am the tiger."

Yuugi's eyebrows rose in unison at the answer and a condescending smile lifted the corners of his lips, "Of course you are! And I'm a damn squirrel! And the guy that cleans the pool is a hamster! Seriously, what are you doing here? It's illegal for unauthorized personnel to be near the tigers, for all I know you could be here to hunt the tigers," Yuugi looked the man over and blushed, it hadn't really clicked in his mind the man had been completely nude, "... naked. Because poachers hunt tigers naked nowadays. Yes they do!"

The man laughed and rested his head against Yuugi's stomach, "Mate, I do so love your humour."

Yuugi's blush intensified, partly because the guy had laughed at his hysterical rambling but mostly because he had called Yuugi his mate and was currently groping his ass cheeks rhythmically.

"O-oh, okay. Um, you, I mean," Yuugi coughed lightly into his hand and jerked away when the man rubbed his nose against his inner thigh.

"I love your smell, mate."

"What are you doing? And why do you keep calling me 'mate'? And just where the hell is the tiger?"

The man smirked at him, a sensual look turning his eyes a deep, blood-red shade. Yuugi gulped and really felt as though he was a tiger's prey at that very moment. He backed away from the perverted man and whimpered slightly when the other crawled, on hands and knees, towards him.

"I'm glad that you are so concerned about my whereabouts, mate, but as you can see, I am right here, ready to take you, _at last_."

Yuugi's lavender eyes darkened at the husky voice, nuts as the man was, he was very attractive and Yuugi couldn't not react to such a voice and such images. Yuugi pressed his back against the bars of the cage and breathed in heavily, trying to calm his racing heart beat and the heat rushing through his veins.

"There will be no taking of anything, and that includes the tiger! So hand him back! You naked poacher, you!" Yuugi cringed as the hysteria once again slipped into his voice. The man got closer to him, giving him almost no space in his personal bubble. Yuugi's face paled as he looked at the man's back, there's were four distinctive marks running along the expanse of his strong and tanned back. Four stripes. Yuugi gulped, his neck muscles bobbing in his nervousness. He'd seen those stripes before.

"Those stripes..." Yuugi's voice quivered slightly, "Yami?"

The man looked at him quizzically with lust filled _crimson_ eyes. Yuugi gasped, "Oh God, oh God, oh God. You... you're the tiger!"

The tiger turned man smirked at him, "Nice of you to finally notice, mate." The man looked confused for a second, "You called me Yami? Why?"

Yuugi automatically responded as he stared into space, "It's what they let me call you. It means darkness in my native language."

Yuugi was startled by the sudden burst of pleased laughter coming from the man... coming from _Yami_.

"It certainly was the Goddess that brought you to me. You must call me that always, mate."

"Why do you keep calling me 'mate'?" Yuugi repeated the question that had not been answered earlier.

"Because you are, you were brought to me by Chang'e and you knew my name, I cannot see why there would be a problem now that I have achieved human physicality for you."

"You don't see a problem? You're a tiger –"

"Not anymore, mate."

"Stop calling me that! My name's Yuugi! And do you know how much trouble I'll be in when they realise that a hundred and seventy kilos of tiger has turned into sixty kilos of human!"

"Worry not, Yuugi." The name spilled gently out of Yami's mouth, like he had been saying it all his life, it almost made Yuugi melt against the bars of the cage. "My Goddess will help with everything, she always does."

"Why would you do this for me? I haven't even visited you that often."

"Because you're mine, it is destiny, as you can see from my new form, we are meant to be together."

Yuugi looked into Yami's deep-rose coloured eyes and sighed gently. He broke eye contact and stared at the patch of straw where he had found the tiger... human. He felt Yami nuzzle his abdomen again and his hand moved over the long mane of dark hair with bright stripes that rested along his face and nape, a complete contrast to what his fur had been. His stomach gave a painful lurch as he heard the purring again, not believing that this was truly happening but also strangely happy it was.

"But how will I get you out of here?" Yuugi saw mischievous garnet eyes stare at him through a bright fringe.

"You just leave that to me." Yami stood up, at first a bit shakily, and put his hands on his hips. Yuugi blushed madly when everything was exposed to his viewing pleasure, he quickly closed his eyes. "But first I think I need some of those clothes you humans adore wearing."

He nodded his head enthusiastically. "Oh yes."

Yuugi felt strong arms encircle his waist, and felt the growling voice in his ear, "My mate."

He bit his lip nervously, hugging Yami back in a display that shocked both Yami and himself, "Yeah." Yuugi blushed again when he realised what he had said and how tightly he was clutching onto, the now human, Yami. "Now, let's get you some clothes."

Yuugi felt Yami grab his arm and proceed to leave the cage, not once caring that there were probably cameras that had captured every moment.

Yuugi really hoped that Yami's Goddess pulled through because if she didn't, their honeymoon period was going to be spent running from the authorities.

* * *

**AN:** Hope you liked it, there still may be more to come for these two but no promises. Also, those who don't work with kilos: 170kg is 374lbs or 26 stones and 60kg is 132lbs or 9 stones. Well, I'm off to write a dramatic monologue on Edward Hyde for a creative writing piece... for tomorrow, I really should have managed my time better. Anyways, make me happy with your reviews, please'ums, I need a pick-me-up.

**Review please!**


	40. Trouble

Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh! does not belong to me, it belongs to Kazuki Takahashi. I mean seriously, if I owned it I would have had them making out in a store cupboard at least... orgies at the most.

**AN:** [Waves Sheepishly] Hello. Um, wow, it's been... a while. Sorry about that, I've been _really_ busy and I mean busy. I haven't really had time to do anything other than do uni work for the passed month and a half. But it's Easter holiday now so I'm hoping to write a bit more in the midst of studying for upcoming exams.

ZOMGBBQWTF and other acronyms as well! My 40th drabble, how awesome!

Ah, I hope you enjoy this one.

* * *

Trouble

Koichi pouted, whilst trying to look like he wasn't pouting lest his Mutou pride be injured, and slouched in his chair. His teacher, Mr. Atemu, was giving him the 'obey me now' face but he refused to comply and sit up straight. He was sure he would be able to get out of detention. He was a Mutou! And Mutous shouldn't get into trouble and even when they did, he was sure that a large amount of money and a threat of imminent death would get the said Mutou out of trouble quickly enough. Too bad that never happened.

"Hn." Koichi thought to use his 'Mutou Glare™' but thought that the look would only get him into more trouble with the already seething teacher.

Koichi slouched even more into his chair his backside almost hanging off the edge of it, his left eye twitched when the teacher's own trademarked glare increased to setting two and proceeded to figuratively burn a hole through his (carefully messed up) hair and (perfectly shaped) skull.

The young Mutou jumped slightly in his seat at the sudden rap against the door. His pout turned into a scowl when he saw his teacher smirk at him before telling the person on the other side of the door to 'come in'.

Koichi hoped it was mother, she was much more understanding of his crazy bursts of troublesome behaviour. Father would just glare at everything, including him, and probably get him a worse punishment than what he was meant to get just to teach him a lesson.

Koichi sighed in relief when the familiar face of his big brother walked into the room. Yuugi would be able to get him out of it for sure! However, his brother's face spoke volumes of how angry he was. It was closed off completely.

"Sorry I'm late, I was in a business meeting."

His brother's face transformed slightly when purple eyes met crimson. Koichi's eyebrow quirked up and looked from his teacher to his brother.

His teacher sighed and got up from behind the desk to greet Yuugi, offering his hand, "It's fine, Mr. Mutou, we haven't been waiting long."

Yuugi clasped his teacher's hand quickly, giving it a good shake. Koichi frowned when Yuugi didn't let go immediately, he saw his teacher mirror his own expression before Yuugi realised what he had done. The Mutou heir let go and coughed into his hand uncomfortably and Koichi's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, was his brother actually... embarrassed?

Weird.

"If you could take a seat, please." Mr. Atemu gestured to the empty seat beside him.

His brother had yet to look at him. He wondered, exactly, how pissed off his brother was with him.

He leaned over slightly to whisper to Yuugi, "Nii-san, I..." He bit his lip when his brother shushed him and stared fixatedly at his teacher.

"Well, you're here today because Koichi..."

Koichi started slightly again when his brother's deep voice interrupted Mr. Atemu.

"Is there a chance we could talk alone? I know it's a bit unorthodox considering it's meant to be a meeting but I'd much rather it be just you and I."

Koichi tried to meet his brother's eyes but still, Yuugi didn't look at him.

"Very well, I guess we'd be able to work out what sort of disciplinary action would be best without interruptions." Koichi felt a bit insulted when he received the teacher's glare at this point, as if he interrupted that often, he scoffed mentally. He didn't, he liked to think of it as expressing himself and showing the rest of the world his brilliance. "Koichi, if you could wait outside."

Koichi sighed dramatically and picked up his school bag before stalking out the door. He glowered as it was closed behind him, knowing it was useless to try and listen in. Damn thick door and even thicker walls! Koichi looked at the empty corridor and brought out his mobile phone before leaning against the wall. He slowly slid down it to sit on the floor.

Might as well get comfortable, it was going to be a while.

* * *

Koichi quickly got up from the floor when his brother opened the door and closed it quickly behind him.

He flinched at the strange glint in his brother's eye before becoming quite confused when his brother grinned at him and ruffled his hair.

"You should get into trouble more often, otouto."

Koichi followed his brother through the brightly lit corridor as he meticulously straightened his midnight hair to its former style. His silver eyes were swimming with confusion at his brother's action. Just what had gone on in that classroom?

"Nii-san, am I not in trouble?"

His brother chuckled lightly as they passed the threshold of the school's front doors, "Oh yes, three weeks detention and that's not counting what father has in mind for you." Yuugi's eyes were twinkling, "I'd get accustomed to the mansion, otouto, you're not coming out of it for a while, apart from coming to the academy of course."

That only made Koichi even more confused, if he was in so much trouble then why was his brother in such a good mood? He asked his older brother, hoping that he'd get an answer that would clear his mind of confusion.

But his brother only smirked, the strange glint he had seen before reappearing, and unlocked the car he hadn't even realised they were next to, "I'll tell you when you're older, Koichi." Before he swiftly got into the car.

Koichi pouted into the air, figuring it was safe to let out his frustration in such a childish manner when there was no one around to see it. But... he wanted to know _now_!

He'd find out, one way or another, what was going on.

In the future, he would look back on that day and realise he should have just accepted his brother's words. And, also, that locked doors were locked for a reason and if one's big brother said not to come in, one most certainly does not go in, lest a pure mind scar for life at seeing their _naked_ teacher writhing under one's big brother.

* * *

**AN:** The character in this, Koichi, is an OC that was created by Auster and I for necessity purposes in an upcoming collaboration epic fic, he's just a side character though. Our collaboration account name is 'Insanity's Grotto', there's nothing there yet, but we'll be updating real soon with some debut drabbles.

So, yeah, what to say? Hope you enjoyed it, I'll try and update soon coz it's been like two months, sorry about that. Don't forget to review, please'ums! Oh, before I forget, I'm still working on the sequels, I'll try and get those up soon but I'm working on a b-day fic for Auster at the same time so they may take me a while.

**Review Please!**


	41. Bunny

Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh! does not belong to me, it belongs to Kazuki Takahashi. I mean seriously, if I owned it I would have had them making out in a store cupboard at least... orgies at the most.

**AN:** Hello! I said I'd update and I have, bow'eth before me! An Easter drabble too... Yes, I know, '[it's] late, [it's] late! For a very important date!' Sorry, but the quote goes with the drabble, so yays for intertexuality! Even though he doesn't actually say that in the book... nevermind! Well, this Easter has been very unproductive, not enough fresh air... and entirely too much doujinshi bought. Huh, unproductive-ness + no fresh air = Doujinshi and £30 pounds lighter... okay, that's it, next holiday I sleep outside!

Anyway, I hope you enjoy this one.

EDIT: Whoop! It's been Beta'd now Yays! Some changes but nothing big.

* * *

Bunny

Yuugi rubbed his eyes. He then blinked rapidly.

Then he started hyperventilating, "Wha'? What the fuck is going on here?"

The man, if Yuugi could still call him that, looked up at him sharply as he shouted and quickly hid the basket behind his back.

"Yuugi! This, oh, it's just..." Yami's ears flopped around his face and his cheeks heated up with embarrassment. "I have no explanation."

Yuugi hoped he was asleep. He _really_ hoped he was asleep. He pinched his upper thigh, wincing slightly as he realised, that yes, he was indeed awake and that he was not having that recurring dream in which he was a male version of Alice following a White-Rabbit Yami through a Wonderland full of chocolate syrup and other interesting toys.

Yuugi looked at his boyfriend with shock written plainly on his face, he pointed an unsteady hand at Yami, "Is, um, is this all real?"

Yami's ears, stark white against the darkness of his hair, perked, his large, white paws clenched around the basket and his fluffy tail trembled slightly, all a strong affirmative to Yuugi's question.

Yami stared beseechingly at him, his crimson eyes wider than normal, whiskers twitching slightly.

"Yeah. It's just... something," Yami coughed into his white paw uncomfortably, "something I have to do every year."

"So, you're... the Easter Bunny?" Yuugi spoke slowly, blinking rapidly again.

Yami scratched the back of his neck, the blush on his face spreading slightly to his chest, "Um, not exactly, but... yeah."

"_Right_." Yuugi's eyes glazed over, "Where did we put that scotch my father gave us? I need a glass," Yuugi gave Yami a once over, though his eyes kept going back to the ears, "or a bottle."

Yuugi went into the kitchen without waiting for a response, opening all the cabinets. Yami followed closely behind, putting the empty basket on the kitchen island when he entered.

"It's not that bad, is it? Rest of the year, I'm a normal guy. Bit more of a libido than your average twenty year old and a preference for raw carrots but still! Normal!"

Yuugi having found the scotch gave an exclamation of happiness, swiftly opening the bottle before taking a long swig, not even wincing at the taste or sting as it went down his throat.

He gave Yami a deadpan look after swallowing, "Not that bad? Kitten," Yuugi paused and blinked, before taking another mouthful of scotch, "I can't even call you kitten anymore! Honestly, what's next? Is Jounouchi Santa? Kaiba the Tooth Fairy? 'Cause I'd really like to see the last one!"

Yami tapped his paws together gently and bit his lip, "Yuugi? Is this... do you..." Yami sighed, his shoulders slumped and he looked away, his wide red eyes tracing the lines on the tiled floor, "I know this is strange, I wouldn't, damn it," Yami brought his paw and dried the tears from his cheeks, "Baby, I wouldn't hold it against you if you didn't want t-"

Yami's puffy eyes widened when Yuugi all but tackled him against the island, not having heard as Yuugi put the bottle on the counter and moved. The older male's mouth quickly finding his own, stopping his words as a strong body pressed against his own. Yuugi peppered gentle kisses across his jaw and around his hairline before going back to his mouth. Yami smiled into the kiss before wiggling slightly.

Yami turned his head away, moaning when Yuugi continued down to his neck, sucking harshly on the juncture between his neck and shoulder.

"Baby, you're crushing my tail."

Yuugi looked confused for a split second when he pulled back before remembering. He looked at Yami and smirked, "So, can you turn into," Yuugi gestured towards Yami's bodily state, "whenever you want?"

Yami blinked, "Um, well, yeah but I usually only do it around Easter, though I do get a stronger urge to morph during spring."

"Right, well, we'll talk about all of this later but first," Yuugi hitched Yami's strong legs around his hips, making Yami circle his arms around Yuugi's neck for support, and walked towards the bedroom, "Let me you tell about this dream I've been having."

Yuugi bit into a fresh smelling neck, squeezing Yami's fluffy tail softly as he crossed the threshold of the bedroom before closing the door with his foot.

* * *

**AN:** Well, there you go. Yay for anthropomorphic Yami! I usually like Kitty Yami or Yuugi but I'm starting to appreciate bunnies, they're so cute! And in the spirit of Easter it worked with bunnies anyway. Um, also, I'm sure if someone you were banging was the Easter Bunny you'd be a bit more... um, you know, angry, confused, other interesting emotions, but I have limited words, so Yuugi and Yami talked all of this through when the drabble finished so I don't have to write it because of limited amount of words... yes [Smiles].

**Review Please!**


	42. Reflection

Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh! does not belong to me, it belongs to Kazuki Takahashi. I mean seriously, if I owned it I would have had them making out in a store cupboard at least... orgies at the most.

**AN:** Oh my god! I actually updated! Twice in one week, that is totally not like me! But I've been wanting to update faster for a while now but it may not work out considering I'm back at uni and the holidays are finished, and exams plus a new module start on Monday, so you may not get an update for a while, though I'll try and update next week again.

Well, this one is a bit strange, I'm not entirely happy with it but Auster tells me it's fine and to put it up and it also fills in some of the much needed violence in this compendium. Though I'm not confident in her decision considering she said this whilst playing Final Fantasy and not paying much attention to me. Oh yeah, I said it.

Anyway, tell me if you like this and I hope you enjoy it better than I do.

* * *

Reflection 

_Why do you keep trying?_

Yuugi ignored the voice in the back of his head. Kept skimming the letters on the page with his eyes as if nothing was amiss.

_Isn't it difficult?_

Yuugi paused momentarily; he saw something move out of the corner of his eye but once again paid no attention to it.

_Why not let the darkness take you?_

Yuugi's head snapped towards the full length mirror on the side of his room.

"Why not let _me_ take you?" The voice now echoed through his room rather than it reverberating through his own mind.

Yuugi saw a guise so similar to his own smirking back at him. The image was standing in the mirror, a hand resting on the inside surface of it. Its head was tilted as it looked at him, the demonic eyes piercing his soul and making his eyes flutter closed as obscene whispers entered his mind like tendrils of smoke through a crack.

Yuugi's breath hitched as the temptation grew. With the whispers came dark images that made Yuugi's body shudder violently, whether from fear or desire, he didn't know.

Yuugi opened his heavy eyes to stare at the mirror once more.

"It's not going to work, demon." His voice was hoarse even to own ears, his body shuddered when crimson eyes roved over him.

"Hm, it always does. I don't know why you keep trying to keep up this façade; you always fall right into the palm of my hand."

The demon stepped through the mirror, making the usually solid glass shimmer like water before returning to normal.

Yuugi stood from the chair abruptly, the scraping sound ignored by both beings as Yuugi backed away from the slowly approaching figure. All too soon his back hit the wall only making Yuugi feel trapped as the demon approached.

Yami smirked as he watched his prey; his dark eyes glittered wickedly as they traced the body awaiting him against the wall. Yuugi's body trembled as he got closer, his eyes grew heavy as Yami was, once again, filled with the pleasure and knowledge of the power he had over the other male. Yami's smirk deepened as he thought of the human in front of him. So much untapped black power that had been suppressed through generations of good magic and secrets was soon going to be his, along with a ripe body to complete the package.

His stride increased when lavender eyes looked away from his, a bright fringe shielding the beautiful and fragile face from his view. He had to see that face.

Yami stumbled in his smooth stride just as he was about to reach Yuugi. He narrowed his eyes as he lifted his hand to grab Yuugi's jaw, intending to make that face look at him once again, only for his hand to stop short.

Something was preventing him from touching what was rightfully his. He rested his hand against the smooth barrier in between his and Yuugi's bodies. He knocked on it and tested its strength, sending pulse after pulse of red-rimmed black energy through his hand and onto the barrier.

He growled deep in his throat when the barrier did not even tremble under his pure energy.

His eyes narrowed further into slits, only slight sparks of red could be seen between his eyelids. His lips curled in disgust as he hit the barrier fiercely. He hissed quietly when a severe backlash of the magic infused barrier rushed through him, making him stumble once more.

Yami glared at Yuugi, "What did you do?"

This was no ordinary magic, not if it could keep a demon from the Seventh Kingdom out, not a demon of his calibre. He didn't understand; it was almost impossible for this to happen.

Yuugi, who still refused to look at Yami in the face, lifted a steady hand as he showed him the reason for the separation. Yami let out a snarl as he saw the ring shimmering on Yuugi's hand. The gem sparkled with energy as he glared at it, willing it to come off the finger so he could touch his prey and mould Yuugi against his body. Yami grit his teeth at the implications.

"You think this will stop me? You're mine! You gave yourself to me! Willingly, might I add?"

Yuugi's furious gaze met his, the mauve eyes turned gold in their anger. A shimmering light lit them up and pinned Yami in his place. That was unexpected.

"Willingly?" Yuugi spat the word out as something inside finally snapped and a terrifying, delicious, addictive sensation spilled forth, "You tempted me, brainwashed me, for months! You made me think your thoughts were my own, you made me feel your feelings, you made me do things that I would never had done without your whisperings." Yuugi's chest heaved, his heart constricted as he looked at the demon. "You just used me for your own gain! I know about the spell, I know about my family, I know everything." Yuugi smirked at the demon the light in his eyes intensified, "No more tricks anymore, demon."

Yuugi lifted his hand quickly and with a flick of his wrist the demon was sent across the room, smashing into the mirror that he had come out from.

Yami stared at Yuugi as he picked himself off the floor, looking at what he had created within the last six months with his mind games. A dark smile hung off Yuugi's pink lips and gold eyes glinted with malicious intent as they wandered over his body.

"We're playing by my rules now."

He was magnificent.

* * *

**AN:** Um, I hoped you enjoyed this one, even though I don't really like it much. It's pissed me off and I kept putting it off but I currently have no more drabbles written and I wanted to update today, so it was this one's turn. Tell me what you think about it. I don't even know where this is going, I just liked the image of mirror demon Yami. And this is what came out... lovely. Well, don't forget to drop a review!

**Review Please!**


	43. Question

Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh! does not belong to me, it belongs to Kazuki Takahashi. I mean seriously, if I owned it I would have had them making out in a store cupboard at least... orgies at the most.

**AN:** Hello! I'm back! Exams were brutal, I had way to many cigarettes in my panicking but at least they're done! That makes for a happy, happy Pr3cIoUs.

**SilverDragon-Purity** - Hiya! Thanks for your review. Yeah, Yami wanted Yuugi to become evil, so that he could control the power that Yuugi had. It didn't really go to plan though, considering Yuugi turned out much more powerful than he expected. Basically, this is scene from a story that will probably never be written. In it there's this prophecy in which Yuugi can go either way in life, good or evil. But his powers have been locked away by his family as a baby so that there is no possibility of him becoming evil. Yami finds out about this prophecy and thinks he can get something out of it, fast forward months down the line and you get that scene. ... yeah, long-winded explanation much? I think so.

Anyway! Enjoy this one!

* * *

Question

"What hell were you thinking?"

Yuugi shouted across the room, before throwing a pillow in the direction of the object of his ire.

"Well, I was thinking that I was doing my job!" Yami tried to keep calm, however, having been shouted at since he got in from work and having things thrown at his person weren't helping with keeping his temper down.

"But you just threw yourself in there, right in the middle of the situation, you could have handled it better. You got shot at; if the snipers hadn't taken out the hostage-takers you could be gone right now."

"What? Do you think I enjoy being almost killed on a daily basis or something? It's my job! I'll have you know, I had plans for us today, I asked for the day off since I knew you were on leave!" Yami pulled at his hair slightly and breathed in deeply, trying to calm himself before he got more worked up. It didn't work. "It was going be all flowers, and picnics and junk foods, and romantic dinners and questions! But _no_, I had to do that favour for Jounouchi and take over his shift so he could go shag the chief. And what do I get? Shouted at by my boyfriend, a graze on the shoulder and no answer to my question!"

"What are you on about? You can't get an answer if you don't ask the question in the first place, you idiot!"

"Don't call me an idiot, Yuugi! Not at a time like this, do you know how hard this is for me?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about! If you would just get it out already then maybe I can go back to calling you an idiot."

"Fine! Will you marry me?"

"Of course!"

The world stopped.

Yami and Yuugi blinked at each other.

Then they both spoke, for the first time since Yami had walked through the apartment door, with a gentleness that hadn't been there before.

"What? Did you mean that?"

Yuugi bit his lip and nodded his head, "I meant it."

Yami's half-smile lit up his softened crimson eyes as he replied, "Me too."

He strode towards the younger man, crushing him against his body (though careful to mind his wound) and parting pink lips with his own. Their tongues twisted in a mimicry of dance. Yami sucked Yuugi's plump bottom lip into his mouth, before pecking the abused organ and pulling back. Yuugi's half-lidded mauve eyes looked back at him, a dreamy smile spread across the swollen mouth, a small, disbelieving laugh escaping them. Hands gripped at Yami's shoulders as Yuugi spoke.

"We're getting married."

Yami couldn't help but quickly kiss Yuugi's mouth again, he spoke against the soft skin of his lover's neck, "Yeah, we are."

"You know, you're going to have to change your crazy running-into-dangerous-places thing when we're married. No way my husband is going to wind up in the hospital or worse."

Yami smirked suddenly, "This marriage is going to be great." Yami saw his lover's confused look, so he elaborated, "You already sound like my wife!"

Yami chuckled when Yuugi glared and took a playful swing at his head, ducking out of the way, he pouted at his lover, "Hey! I'm injured here."

"Oh, I'll give you injured!"

Yuugi all but pounced on Yami, his slender legs straddled Yami's hips and his hands rested on his shoulders, pinning him down, though there was little force behind the gesture. Yami stared through a golden fringe up at his lover, his crimson eyes still twinkling with laughter as his body began to respond to Yuugi's close proximity.

As he felt the stirrings of arousal under him, Yuugi continued with a playfully irritated glare and pout on his handsome features, "I thought you were injured."

Yami smirked up with half-lidded eyes, amusement turning into lust as he rolled them over. Yuugi squeaked at the quick change in positions and dominance, Yami almost laughed at the sound but refrained lest another argument break out and currently he was in the mood for other things involving another sort of skin contact.

"Not _that_ injured that I've lost the use of my cock, Yuugi." Yami's eyes danced wickedly and his smirking mouth silenced Yuugi's choked exclamation of shock at his candour and the complaints that were surely to follow at his assumptions. No way Yami was stopping now...

Because make-up-newly-engaged sex just had to be the best thing in the world.

* * *

**AN:** Yeah, go Yami! Hope you liked it, they both work for the police by the way, in case anyone was confused. And from the looks of it, Yami's a reckless little thing and needs Yuugi to fight with him just so that he doesn't kill himself at work. I'm not entirely sure what Yuugi does for the police... something calmer definitely, maybe he works with the dogs. Trains them and shit... yes, that. Anyway, yes, um... stuff! Stuff like me not updating for a while... a longer while than before. Uni's demanding attention again in the form of an intense mini-module thing, it's only 5 weeks but a hell of a lot of work. I will try and write because I think just working on the module may drive me insane, so I may update soon.

**Review!**


	44. Infection

**AN:** Oh my God, it's been... aaaages. I'm so sorry! I should have updated something at least 2 weeks ago but I was caught up in being home and free for about a month before I start working again. But now, uni has finished for the year! I have passed this year! So it's time for a celebratory drabble! Yay! [claps excitedly]

So, I shall stop talking now and present you with the drabble! I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

Infection

Yuugi opened his eyes only to immediately close them again when the harsh lighting hit them. He tried to bring his hand up to his eyes to rub the soreness away only to wince in pain as ripped muscles stretched.

Yuugi groaned, why was he in so much pain?

Yuugi opened his eyes once more, squinting at his surroundings. All he could see in his vision was stark white. White walls, white bed sheets and bright fluorescent lights.

Yuugi blinked. He was either dead or in a hospital. He didn't know which he preferred when he felt a burning pain radiating from his ribs.

Whimpering, Yuugi carefully started to push himself up so his back could lie against the pillows. Breathing heavily he kept his arms by his sides as he stared at the wall of the hospital room.

What had happened to him?

The last thing he remembered was walking home from a friend's house. He had been in a hurry and barely paid any attention to his surroundings. It's not like anything had ever happened before!

Reaching for the call button, which was hanging from the rail on the bed, careful of the long IV tube coming from his right hand, Yuugi immediately pressed the little button on the top, hoping one of the nurses would come in. Yuugi pressed the button again only for his eyes to flutter and his head swim gently.

Quickly blinking and breathing deeply, Yuugi realised the problem.

"Okay, not the call button then."

Yuugi sighed as the pain all but disappeared as the morphine ran through his system, at least now he would be able to move. He pulled the scratchy blankets off him, trying to find the strength to move.

"What do you think you're doing?"

Yuugi yelped quietly at the man that was suddenly in his room.

"Mr. Mutou, you really should not move."

Yuugi glared at the man, gathering he was his doctor from the blue scrubs and white overcoat.

"I need to leave." Once again, Yuugi started to get out of bed, ignoring the twinges of pain overwhelming the intense pain medication.

The doctor strode gracefully across the room, gently pushing Yuugi down on to the bed.

"Stop! My grandfather –"

"Has been contacted. He's already visited you. You've been out for about three days."

Calming down, Yuugi closed his eyes. Resting his head against the, surprisingly, soft pillows.

"What happened?"

"You were attacked..." Yuugi saw the stone-faced doctor falter and pause, "By a werewolf."

Yuugi's heart skipped a beat at that. Werewolf? Yuugi's mind raced with the thought. Werewolf. The doctor continued, leaving Yuugi to stare blankly at the wall in front of him.

"I'm sorry to say that the infection has spread because..."

"... werewolves are the most infectious of all shifters, I know." And he did, he had studied paranormal biology at university, one tiny scratch from a werewolf in their shifted form had an almost one hundred percent chance of spreading lycanthropy.

The doctor nodded, "You've already become restless in your sleep, the scars have completely healed, the pain you feel is from the broken ribs and they are healing quite nicely in only three days. What I'm trying to say is that you have definitely been infected. It's almost impossible to escape without the virus when scratched but it has happened before and I didn't want you to feel any false hope."

Yuugi's eyes closed when the words hit his ears. He was a werewolf.

"I know this how hard this is for you –"

Yuugi interrupted the doctor, "Do you? Do you really?"

Yuugi opened his eyes when he heard the doctor sigh and scrape the visitor's chair beside the bed, falling onto the uncomfortable plastic heavily.

"Yes, I truly do know what you're going through. And I'd like to help you."

Yuugi's eyes widened. "Why?"

"Because I never had any help when I was bitten," The doctor smiled sadly, "I know how much you would struggle without someone there to show you how to manage such a change. Studying about the change is one thing, going through it is something completely different. It's something both exhilarating and completely terrifying. So when you're all healed, I'm going to take you to meet the local pack in town."

"You're going to do all this for me and I don't even know your name." Yuugi scoffed weakly at the doctor.

The doctor smirked gently, peculiar crimson eyes sparkling lightly. "I'm Yami Atemu and I'm your Alpha."

His doctor chuckled when Yuugi's eyes widened, this man was his leader? His eyes fluttered shut again, this time in exhaustion, his head swam gently and he realised the doctor must have pushed the morphine button. He barely felt his hair being played with and the doctor's distorted and heavy words being whispered into his ear before the world turned black:

"Sleep, my little Omega."

* * *

**AN:** Well, how'd you like it? Obviously, supernatural creatures are known in this universe sort of like Anita Blake: Vampire Hunter. But completely different. This _will_ have a sequel, it's half written already so if you like it I'll continue it, since I have a couple of ideas for sequels. Also, I have no idea about morphine [winces] I probably should have researched it a bit more, so, um, sorry? I'll revise it at some point, promise, if it's very off!

I'll try and not take so long in updating, lazyness is the only thing standing in the way of happy-drabble-time since I have no other excuse for a few more weeks, so I'll try and get some updates up soon. Again, I'm so sorry for not updating sooner I have been an 'arse' as Auster called me not a few minutes ago. Thanks again, Auster.

**Review!**


	45. Wish

**AN:** Hello! I'm back with an update... and not one of the sequels I promised ages ago. Sorry. But hey! It's is something I said I would do aaaaaages ago though you probably won't remember since it was ages ago and said in a crazy AN. Thanks for all the reviews! They were all perfect, and I love all of you!

**SilverDragon-Purity **- I'm actually almost finished with the 'Winter' (the fairy!Yami one) sequel! It should be up at some point next week! So yays to that! And thanks for reminding me about your Dictionary, I've left a review for you now.

**dragonlady222** - Thanks for the info on the morphine pump, I'm going to have to change that at some point. And maybe Yami did it maybe he didn't. You shall have to wait and see for the sequel.

Anyway, on with the story! Hope you enjoy it!

* * *

Wish

"Stand, blood elf."

Atemu shivered pleasantly as the sound of the soft, cultured voice trailed down his spine. He stood from his low bow before the Prince and stared at the wall over the expensively covered shoulder of his leader.

"You have proved strong in your guild, have shown bravery and cunning on the battlefield and with your fantastical magics, have for the first time millennia, pushed the tide of the fight against the Scourge in our favour. Because of this I grant you one wish. If it is in my power, I will give it to you."

Atemu stilled at his Prince's words, was it to be true? He could have the thing he had craved for so long? Atemu closed his eyes, his head bowing as he thought his wish through. Should he actually ask this of the Prince? He was not known for his mercy, and even though he seemed to value Atemu as a fighter, who knew how the temperamental prince would react.

He wasn't really in the mood to die, because as powerful as he was in his own right, he would be no match for the many guards surrounding the prince or the prince himself for that matter should Prince Yuugi find his request more than a little bit offending.

The deep voice brought Atemu out of his musings, making him stare into the glowing violet eyes of his superior. They had narrowed now, making his features sharper and, if it were possible, more handsome. His eyebrows seemed to almost twitch in impatience as Atemu stalled with his answer.

"Well?" Prince Yuugi had leaned back on his throne, his heavy, velvet cloak shifting as he rested his chin on a closed fist, staring at Atemu through a bright fringe.

Atemu bit his lip and whispered his wish.

The Prince leaned forward in interest, his long, elegant eyebrow rising and a smirk tugged at his lips.

"Leave."

Atemu's head snapped towards his prince, he should have known that he would get thrown out of the palace at least! However, when he had looked up from examining the embroidered carpet beneath his feet he saw that Prince Yuugi was looking at the many guards lurking around the throne room.

He saw many of them hesitate, not wanting to leave their prince alone in the presence of a highly trained warlock, but one glare from those glowing eyes had them scampering out of the room like terrified cats.

Atemu's eyes widened when the prince came to stand in front of him, he was almost light-headed from being so close to his leader, a blood elf he held in such high esteem.

"Are you certain that is what you want? You do not get more than one wish."

He nodded his head vigorously, holding his breath as Prince Yuugi sighed, shook his head in bemusement at such a request before giving Atemu such an intense look, that he thought it may have started a small fire in his chest.

Atemu, all of a sudden, was swept in the taller male's arms, his senses were overwhelmed instantly being in such close proximity. His prince had actually made his wish a reality, soft lips were pressing against his own, moving gently across his upper lip before moving down to nip harshly at his bottom one. Atemu gasped and he was filled with the taste of Prince Yuugi.

The smell, the feel, and lastly, the taste of him were causing Atemu to overload. His legs were shaking, his, usually, comfortable and loose robe felt constricting as he was pressed even harder against a broad and lightly muscled chest. His head was yanked back abruptly, causing a whine to escape his abused lips from the lack of contact before moaning when Prince Yuugi bit firmly into his neck, though he was quick to soothe the pain. Atemu's eyes kept fluttering open wanting to watch his prince in this moment but he couldn't keep them that way, the sensations running through his body were forcefully closing his eyes against his will.

Atemu shifted his hips forward, rubbing himself shamelessly against a strong thigh, pulling a desperate groan from his lips.

The sensations ended abruptly after that, his prince held him at arm's length, watching him through half-lidded eyes, his chest heaving and lips bruised.

"The wish was only for a kiss."

Atemu's eyes closed when the disappointment that was reality crashed into him. He was not the prince's and the prince was certainly not his, he would not get to kiss him, touch him, _taste_ him ever again. Would not get –

"Though I think we can work something out."

Atemu only had time to catch a glimpse of a stunning grin before he was once again pulled into an overpowering embrace that left him breathless and weak.

Not that he was complaining. It was a wish come to life, after all.

* * *

**AN:** Gah! I hate the last line but I couldn't think of anything else and it needed to be finished before I went mad. Anyway, this was a WoW pseudo crossover, Yuugi isn't meant to be Prince Kael'thas Sunstrider because he's a bit too... weird for me. Anyway, yes, I hoped you enjoyed it! This one had been sitting in my laptop for like 5 months mostly unfinished, I finally finished it! WOO!

**Review!**


	46. Hysteria

**AN:** OMG! Guess what I did? The sequel to 'Winter' (Fairy!Yami one)! Oh yeah, baby! It's really long though and I had trouble finding a damn title for it. Thank you **Auster** for listening to me ramble last night and helping me with the title!

Oh, before I forget, I won't be able to update until mid-August-ish, I'm going on holiday, woo, so this is the last update until I get back. Sorry.

Anyway, this has nothing... no plot, only crazy... long crazy. I just hope you guys like the crazy.

* * *

Hysteria 

Yuugi groaned heavily, he felt like his entire body had been hit with a giant mallet, tenderizing him like a piece of meat. His skin felt sensitive and almost electrified, he could acutely feel the ground beneath him almost as if he were lying naked at the beach, feeling every grain against him. Yuugi rolled over, and opened his eyes blearily, he had hoped that he wasn't actually outside and that his sleepy mind had been playing tricks on him.

Now to find out why he was outside, Yuugi looked himself over for a moment, and _actually_ naked, apparently.

It wasn't the first time he had woken up outside without any clothes on, but it certainly was the first time that he had done it in winter, and he hadn't passed out naked since he had been in university! Something was up and he blamed that strange tea, last time he listened to anything the weirdo of his grandfather said. 'It'll help you relax' his left buttock! Damn tea had done some psychedelic shit to him. What with the talking firefly, the nakedness and the waking up in strange places with soil in every orifice.

Yuugi groaned as the frozen soil dug into said buttock as he moved. Wondering why exactly he wasn't feeling colder, he rose into a crouch, planning to quickly go to his cabin and forget this night had ever happened.

"Oh goody, you're awake."

Yuugi froze midway getting up, his (very naked) arse pointing upwards and, apparently, in the direction of the speaker, since Yuugi couldn't see him in front of him. He swiftly straightened and turned around, cupping his hands in front of him to hide any more of his shame.

Yuugi almost passed out all over again.

There, in front of him, stood a man. At least he thought it was a man, because those wings were really not very human and the Elvin like ears weren't really part of normal, male human physiology either.

Yuugi blinked and, very carefully, tried not to swallow his tongue.

Either he had wound up in Soho during fetish week, and here we had a prime a example of it, what with the glitter, the wings, the ice-like ivy protecting very little of the (very attractive) body or he was still high from the tea. Neither was good at this moment in time.

Yuugi almost did swallow his tongue when the Soho Fairy came to hover in his direction. His wings fluttering quickly and expelling a white powder that seemed to be snow but for all he knew, because hallucinations were fickle that way, could be cocaine.

The Soho Fairy was looking at him fondly, tracing his features with peculiar crimson eyes.

"You must follow me, I tried to carry you but both of us were much too heavy for my wings to carry." The Soho Fairy looked at him with a critical eye, roving his body up and down, "I should have made you smaller."

Yuugi had passed the point of caring if he had swallowed his tongue or not when he realised that his small cabin was now the size of ten skyscrapers and his clothes seemed to be an endless sea of fabric.

"Oh God. Please let this be a hallucination from the tea." Yuugi repeated that mantra over in his head, hoping to make it true. Hell, it didn't even have to be the tea, he would settle for 'mental breakdown' at the moment, just not what everything seemed to be pointing towards.

The Soho Fairy pouted at him, "You don't seem to be very happy, I've been told I'm very attractive and that any spouse would be glad to have me."

Yuugi wasn't listening, his breathes were coming out in small pants, making his naked chest rise and fall rapidly. He was tiny. Very tiny. He had never wanted to be tiny, years of being the shortest boy in class sort of made that ingrained in Yuugi's psyche. He could fit in a pocket now.

"Oh Dear Lord. I never wanted to fit in a pocket!"

The Soho Fairy reeled back at the outburst, biting a glittering lip.

Yuugi didn't notice, he was a bit too busy freaking out over the fact that he could now fit in a matchbox with room to spare.

Yuugi sighed, giving the Soho Fairy a pathetic, pleading look. "Why'd you do this me?"

Yuugi continued, ignoring the being's attempt to reply and going into full rant mode, forgetting to cover his crotch in his need to flail his arms in artistic circles, "Did I commit genocide in a past life? I mean, I'm a good person, I give to charity, I even volunteer! Why must I be turned into something that could get caught in a vacuum cleaner? You couldn't have been radioactive or something? At least then I could have been turned into a superhero!"

Yuugi breathed in deeply, trying to be as calm as possible with the situation. A situation where he rivalled a thimble in height. Yuugi groaned weakly. Life just wasn't fair when he was smaller than a Chihuahua.

"Why?" Yuugi repeated, no longer looking at the strange being that had turned his life upside-down, diagonally arse-raped it and then put in a blender in just mere moments.

The beautiful creature (_that had crapped in the metaphorical cup that is your life; don't forget that because of pretty, pointy ears, Yuugi_, his inner, saner, voice piped in.), however, was staring behind him in surprised horror. Yuugi didn't even get a chance to ask what was wrong and why the Soho Fairy wasn't paying him any attention in his time of need and crisis because a new, deeper voice was heard across the little clearing in the grass.

"Yes, dear cousin, do enlighten us on the 'why'."

Yuugi spun around, completely forgetting about his naked body in the midst of what seemed to be _more _drama being added to his already fucked up life.

The owner of the voice was standing a few metres away from. He would have made an imposing figure, what with the fact that he was double Yuugi's size and had a glare that could explode a small country. But the new creature, clearly also a Soho Fairy but on a larger scale, with bigger wings and more glitter (if that was even possible), sort of made Yuugi want to giggle himself mad and he all but forgot about the glare of doom and the aura that clearly shouted 'fuck off' at nearby beings. Yuugi tilted his head and squinted his eyes, leaning forward ever so slightly to try and get a better look, thanking any deity that had not had machinations in his current state that Original Soho Fairy and Big Soho Fairy were having a face-off. He nodded to himself discreetly. Yup, those there frozen rose petals in his hair.

Yuugi looked away before he burst out laughing, because at this stage it would clearly sound hysterical.

Yuugi started hyperventilating.

The taller creature glanced at him and pointed angrily at him, "This is why we do not change humans anymore, remember? They've forgotten the old ways, this one is surely to have severe mental trauma by the end of the night because of this."

Yuugi nodded his head vigorously, finding himself surprised that he was agreeing with the giant fairy.

"But I want him." Yuugi could hear the pout in his voice and he knew that he was using those pretty, crimson eyes to his advantage.

Giant Fairy sighed and shook his head as if he was used to the crazy things that Soho Fairy did.

"Your father is going to kill you and just wait until the Elders find out what you have done." A blue eyed stare was back on him after that, he continued speaking to the Soho Fairy however. "We must bring him with us."

"That was the plan all along anyway."

Giant Fairy sneered, "I doubt his imprisonment is what you had in mind, however."

The being stepped towards him, and Yuugi, having regained some semblance of sanity gulped at the intensity of the stare and squashed down the urge to back away into the thick grass.

Yuugi eyes widened when he saw the taller individual shake his wings. Oh no, he knew what came next. Yuugi started to back up, giving into the urge but he had already been caught in the glittering dust. His last thought as the world dimmed was that people _really_ needed to stop knocking him out before it became a habit.

* * *

**AN: Read Please!** Well, as you can see it's another cliffhanger, and this had nothing. Sorry. But it IS actually going somewhere! Problem is, I've realised that it's gonna be quite a few drabbles, so I want to know if you guys would prefer for me to write a one-shot for it, rather than drabbles, coz with how the plot in my head is working out, it's gonna be like another 5 drabbles. Right... yeah, so um, tell me which you prefer then! Well, anyway, I hoped you enjoyed this big pile of crazy.

**Review!**

Return to Top


	47. Garage

**AN:** Hello! Wow, it's been a while. Sorry about that, I went on holiday and I actually have a job now, w00t for me and my monies! Alas, that made updates go nuts again. I'll try and keep updating though, I've finally gotten used to normal sleeping patterns, so writing will flow better now.

Right, most of you said you wanted a one-shot for the Winter series, I'll try and do that soon, I've got a couple of other pieces going at the moment and I want them out before the end of September so I don't know when that one-shot will be put up, sorry, I'll keep you guys updated on the progress though. Thanks for all the reviews by the way!

Well, what to say about this one? I had this idea months ago and totally forgot about it until I saw it in one of my docs last night. I enjoyed this one, I hope you do too!

* * *

Garage

"So, can you fix it?"

Yami started fidgeting, his feet shuffling as he stared at the mechanic. The ripped jeans hung low on the man's hips, seeming to be kept up by will alone, the white t-shirt moulded slender shoulders and a trim waist. Yami coughed uncomfortably and tried to look away when the man bent over to look under the bonnet of the car, making the worn-in jeans stretch across strong thighs and the contours of his arse. It also made his shirt ride up exposing his, frankly, edible hipbones to Yami's hungry eyes.

The man started talking, making Yami cough again and look towards the wall guiltily.

"Yeah, your battery's dead, you couldn't have had a dodgier earth strap for your car. The battery needs replacing. It's simple."

Out of the corner of his eye, Yami saw the man straighten. He was wiping his hands on an, already, oily rag, shoving it into his jeans' pocket when he finished. Yami looked at him straight on, and he was once again assaulted with those stunning violet eyes that had first shocked Yami into a twitchy mess in the first place. There was a streak of grease across a high cheekbone and the man seem to wear a constant smile on his face, his pink bow-like lips tilting easily.

Yami gulped and suppressed the urge to wipe the grease off and kiss those lips, "Does that take long?"

The easy smile turned into a smirk, as if he couldn't believe Yami was so useless with the technical aspects of a car.

"It'll take about ten minutes." The slender man pointed behind Yami, "You can sit in one of those chairs as I work."

Yami turned his head so fast he was surprised his neck didn't crack, he heard a soft chuckle from the man and with it came a flush of heat on his cheeks.

Yami flicked his eyes discreetly to the man, "Right, yeah, chair."

He saw the man shake his head before moving around the garage. Looking for his tools, Yami guessed, before sitting in one of the uncomfortable looking plastic chairs on the side.

"You got a name, then?"

Yami licked his lips and looked as the man got into the zone once more, the hands moved gracefully, fingers and tools dancing together over the engine and making the process seem effortless.

"It's Yami, you?" Yami jiggled his leg, squirming in his seat before standing up so quickly he felt his head swim lightly. He went over to a nearby display of photographs, seeing the smiling face of his mechanic with, what he assumed were, other employees.

"Yuugi."

Yami traced the still face of his mechanic, of Yuugi. Seeing how even a picture brought out the natural sparkle of his eyes. Yami made a face at the wall, _could that have sounded any sappier?_

"Yuugi... that's a hot name." Yami mumbled to himself quietly.

"Did you say something?"

"Huh," Yami's eyes went wide, he quickly looked back at Yuugi and saw that he still had his head under the bonnet, "Oh, I said that 'it's not the same', you know, as my name, 'cause that would be weird."

Yami turned his face back to the pictures when he heard a laugh from the preoccupied man, trying to forget about how much of a fool he must be making out of himself.

Yami listened as Yuugi moved around behind him, hearing the soft breathing and the tinker of metal on metal.

"Have you had any other problems with the car?"

"Should I have had any?"

"Well, let's just say, I think we're going to get to know each other pretty well."

Yami turned around just in time to see the bonnet close, he was disappointed because he had just learnt that his, very expensive, car was no better than a pile of horse manure and also ecstatic because _that_ had sounded like flirting.

"How about I polish it up and you pay Jounouchi in the office?" Okay, now it wasn't just Yami's imagination, he was sure Yuugi had lingered on the word 'polish' and those eyes looked positively wicked from where he was standing.

Moving towards a distracted looking blond inside a small office, he went through the process of paying the man, quickly wanting to get back to Yuugi to see if he had actually imagined the bedroom eyes or not.

When he returned, Yuugi was leaning against a nearby counter full of different tools, most of which Yami didn't know the name of, bedroom eyes gone and that kind, easy smile back on his face.

Yami bit his lip softly; maybe he was projecting his emotions on the man. He shook his head and went towards his car.

"Well, it's working fine now. Just, you know, come by if you have any other problems, I'll fix them right up for you."

"Let's hope I don't have any other problems." Yami paused and narrowed his eyes slightly at Yuugi's face, he couldn't be sure but it seemed like the other man was disappointed.

God, Yami really needed to get some sleep.

"Right, well, bye."

Yami smiled and thanked him before getting into the car. He turned the ignition on, the powerful sound of the engine filled the garage before Yami started to drive out of it.

He got until the end of the garage before looking into his side-mirror, put the car in reverse and drove right back next to Yuugi, who had looked up from fiddling with something on the counter to right back at him.

Yami got out of the car and leaned against the door, trying to seem nonchalant as he looked at Yuugi before remembering that Yuugi had actually polished his car and he was probably ruining all his efforts. He jumped away from the car as if it burnt and ran a hand through his messy hair.

Yuugi, all the while, was staring at him wide-eyed.

_God, I'm a dork,_ Yami thought to himself.

"You want to go out sometime? I mean, if you're straight, can we forget this ever happened? I haven't had my morning coffee and I had a _really_ weird bagel for lunch, so this –"

"Yes! Yeah," Yuugi had that soft, gentle smile on his face again and those pictures didn't really do his eyes justice, "I'd love to go out sometime."

Yami smiled all the while through the arrangements of the cookie-cut version of a first date, dinner, a movie and maybe even a club if they so wished.

"I'll see you soon." Yami leaned in quickly, brushing his lips against the cheek lacking the grease mark before getting into the car before Yuugi could see the furious blush that had risen to his cheeks.

Yami hadn't even gotten to the end of the road when he heard a sound not unlike a 'ka-thunk' before his car stopped moving.

Seemed he was going to see Yuugi much earlier than he expected.

* * *

**AN:** Well, there you go. I love the idea of Twitchy!Nervous!Seme!Yami and Hot!Confident!Uke!Yuugi, yes. Well, I hoped you enjoyed it. By the way, the car that Yami drives is an Aston Martin V8 Vantage because I read this guy's review on the car and it kept breaking down. So that's the car Yami has, it's a VERY hot car and Yami's a VERY hot man, so yeah. I hope you enjoyed this one!

**Review!**


	48. Farewell

**AN:** *Steps out from behind a shame pillar* Hi? Wow, it's been ages... again. I'm sorry, I am! I really will try to write more. Gah, I'm a horrible person.

Anyway, this is uber pre-yaoi, you'll know what I mean when you read it.

* * *

Farewell

The little boy was biting his lip, trying to in keep the sobs that threatened to escape him. His cheeks were puffed out with baby fat, and his large, lavender eyes shone with large droplets of water that wouldn't fall. He was clutching a ratty, old teddy bear to his chest, the only thing his parents had left him with.

Yami was leaving today. Been adopted, the care-worker had said.

The tears that had been threatening to fall finally escaped from Yuugi's eyes.

He wouldn't see his best friend ever again.

A broken sob escaped his abused lips. He stared at the boy in front him, who was looking at Yuugi with pleading, dark-red eyes.

"I'm sorry."

Yuugi shook his head violently, his spikes becoming more disarrayed, getting adopted had always been their dream. They had just always hoped it would be together. The older boy continued before Yuugi could get a word out.

"I'll miss you."

Yuugi's bottom lip trembled as he spoke, "Me too."

Yami stepped closer and put a hand on Yuugi's shoulder, looking down at him with the most determined expression an eight year old could have.

"I'll find you again!" He gave him a bright grin, "When we're older!"

"Do you promise?" Yami nodded his head, his eyes sad but brightening at the thought of being reunited again in the future, "Pinky swear?"

Yami stuck out his little finger from his other hand, "Pinky swear!"

Yuugi gave him a watery smile, entwining his own little finger with Yami's.

"Yami, you have to go."

Both boys looked at the social worker waiting at the entrance of the orphanage.

It was time apparently.

Yami nodded at the woman before turning back to Yuugi, looking at him one last time before hugging the younger boy tightly.

"Remember what I said, okay Yuugi?" Yuugi nodded into the taller boy's shoulder, the bear crushed between them.

"Yami." The woman called again, making both boys flinch as their time came to an end.

Yami ran to the woman, leaving Yuugi holding the bear to his chest in the middle of the entrance hall, he sniffed and waved at Yami.

"Bye, Yami!" He called one last time to the older boy, making Yami turn around. There was a bright smile on his face which made Yuugi grin, his friend's happiness was infectious, he was shaking his head at his farewell, however.

"_I'll see you later, Yuugi!_ Don't hide when you're older, it'll be easier to find each other."

And then he was gone, out of Yuugi's life. Maybe forever.

Yuugi smiled through his tears though, he spoke softly, to the white, sterile walls of the orphanage, "See you later, Yami."

* * *

**AN:** Well, I hoped you enjoyed it. I have a soft spot for this one. I'm thinking of writing a on-shot for it... eventually. So, think of this as a prequel to a future thing. Yeah, I'm distracted, so uh, tell me if you like it! I'll try and write one of those sequels from ages ago before I leave for uni again, this year's going to be epically busy so... yeah!

**Review!**


	49. Psychopomp

**AN: **Yo! It's been a while since I updated this. Got a bunny, had to write it. I'm still working on chapter two of _The Book Corner_, it's about half done now though!

Anyway, hope you enjoy this! Oh also:

**"Psychopomps are creatures, spirits, angels, or deities in many religions whose responsibility is to escort newly-deceased souls to the afterlife." **

* * *

Psychopomp

The wooden doors opened at midnight. Clichéd, perhaps, but every cliché is one for a reason. They appeared like lightning; fast, sharp, beautiful, deadly. To the blink of a human eye, they would also be gone in an instant, as if they had never been there to begin with.

Endless light shone from behind a figure as it hovered at the threshold, as if uncertain to step into the room. For a second the silhouetted form almost turned back; to be swallowed up by the light before steeling itself and stepping into the unlit room, the endless brightness not interfering with the darkness.

The black and white robes flowed around the creature, like ink and oil and water, all blending and separating from the form as if the indecision of the being was felt by the fabric.

The form seemed to breathe, stepping forward to the foot of the bed, staring at the young child as it slept.

The family had tried everything to save him, but it was just time. Yuugi had never felt worse in his entire existence. He closed his eyes, unsheathed his sword and thought that perhaps it would be easiest, for everyone, if he took the child when he was asleep.

Yuugi sat at the edge of the bed, tracing the child's feverish forehead and chest that was struggling for air with every breath. Gently, he tucked the bright shock of hair behind the child's ear before taking the hilt of his sword with his other hand.

"Time to go, Yami." He whispered into the child's ear before softly tapping the end of the hilt against the sweaty forehead.

* * *

**AN: **For once it's short! Kinda around the word count for once! Also, this wasn't meant to be a Bleach pseudo-crossover and it sort of isn't apart that it kinda is... yeah. Okay so Yami's not a spirit but... just roll with it, please? Anyway, this will be continued, just don't know when, hopefully soon!

Hope you liked it!

**Review!**


End file.
